teach me how to love and I'll give you safety
by chocoloco007
Summary: Naru's friends are in love but the problem is that she ain't, that's why she can't get along with her friends properly. Then a certain someone helped her how to fall in love. femnaru
1. prologue

Heeeeeellllo..! This is m y first fan fic! I made Naruto here into a girl. Why? Because I want to! Keke. femnaru

Soooooooooo….. Onto the story!

Chocolocochocolcocohoccoclocochoccoclocochocolocochococl

A young blond haired girl with beautiful eyes who have the same color as the sky was running in the hallway crying. Her name is Naru Uzumaki., a girl who loves her friends with all her heart.

'Why? My friends are ignoring me! If they didn't fall in love… everything will be just like last time. But why do they have fall in love?!? If it weren't for love… everything will be fine..!' thought the girl.

The girl doesn't know where she wants to go… but she knows that she wants to go to a place where none of her friends will look for her. The only place she only knew where no one her friends will look foe her is the janitor's closet. Yes, she was thinking to go there.

'I have to hurry or my friends will see me crying!' she run through so many doors… and at last she saw the door of the janitor's closet right beside the boy's bathroom. But instead of going in to the janitor's closet, because she was in a hurry, she accidentally got in the boy's bathroom. She's just so depressed that she doesn't care anymore where she is except that she knows that her friends will never look for her there. So she hid under the sink.

Chocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocoloco

How unlucky can she be, because she accidentally went inside the boy's bathroom? No, it's because an Uchiha came in the room and having his own business not caring that there's a girl in the room, or he just didn't notice it. It's her classmate of a bastard's brother. He has black hair and a lazy ponytail. He looks exactly like his brother except that he has a line under his eyes, like eye bags, it just doesn't have the dark color. His name is Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto didn't notice Itachi. And Itachi didn't notice her.

"Jeez, why is my life so hard?" Itachi asked himself.

"_Sniff, sniff" _

Itachi flinched

"_Sob, sob"_

Itachi heard something. He looked around the bathroom but no one is in the bathroom but him self.

"_Waaaaaaa"_

The sound is echoing all over the room.

"Show yourself!" Itachi shouted.

"_Why? Why did they ignore me?"_

Itachi was about to run out of the bathroom but he accidentally fell from his butt because of her legs.

'Huh? Why is there a girl in here? Could it be….' Itachi thought

"hey…"

Chocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocoloco

Weeeeeeeeee….. Please review and please be nice to me... hehe just joking…..

Okay… is it long?? Short?? Please tell Me.! Oh I forgot! Thank you for reading!

I'll try my best updating fast..! Love ya all! JA ne!


	2. the deal

Yahooooo… here's chapter 2… guess I got bored so I updated fast! Remember! I made naruto here into a girl!!!

Reminder: (gulp) I-I-I d-d-d-don't o-own-n N-Nar-r-r-ru-t-t-to

Me: (sighs) Hah! How hard could that be!?! Hahahaha

My sis: yeah right…

Me: whatever major loser! (Covers my sisters mouth) onto the story before my stupid sister speaks (or type) again!!!!1

Chocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocoloco

Last time:

The sound is echoing all over the room.

"Show yourself!" Itachi shouted.

"_Why? Why did they ignore me?"_

Itachi was about to run out of the bathroom but he accidentally fell from his butt because of her legs.

'Huh? Why is there a girl in here? Could it be….' Itachi thought

"Hey…"

Chocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocolocochocoloco

Now:

"Hey…" Itachi sighed. HE saw a girl covering her eyes.

"What are you doing here?!? Are you the kind of girl who peeps on guys? You're a GIRL for Pete's sake!!!" Itachi told the girl

Naruto looked at Itachi with red puffy eyes with tears falling.

"I-I-I'm not a pervert!!! I-I-I-I'm just h-h-here t-t-t-to hide!!!" Naruto shouted at Itachi.

"You're the famous Naruto Uzumaki right? From the rumors I heard you're a tough girl that can kick asses. I never expected that you actually stutter… and cry" Itachi told Naruto.

"A-a-a-aren't you 'sniff' t-t-the brother of Sasuke-t-t-teme? So you must be the schools heartthrob. H-h-h-hey… How many girlfriend do you have..?"

"Yes. Am I? And 'sigh' you mean ex-girlfriends. I didn't count them all."

Naruto brightened up a little by what he said

"Then you must know how to fall in love!!!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

"Huh?!?" Itachi muttered confusedly

"Teach me how to fall in love!!! Pretty please…!!!!!! With cherry on top..! I'll do anything!!! Just teach me how to fall in love!!!" Naruto shouted at Itachi

By this, Itachi has an idea about his problem.

"Naruto, tell me where you live." Itachi asked bluntly at Naruto

"Ummmm… I live in the Konoha condominium building (I guessed that one…;p)"

"You mean the FAMOUS Konoha condominium building?!?" Itachi was shocked that Naruto is a rich girl.

"Look, am I supposed to repeat what I just said?"

"So, do you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?"

"Work."

"Why do you live in a condominium?"

"So that I'll Know what responsibility means"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How many rooms do you have?"

"I have three."

"Why so many?"

"Because my mom or dad or both of them will visit me there… Hey! What's with these questions? It doesn't involve our problem there!"

"Yes it does."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to live with you."

"What? Why?"

"So that I'll avoid the fan girls. That's the payment for the favor you asked."

"DEAL! You are going to help me with the chores and food!"

"I'll try. Just teach me how to clean the things. Hey, why are you so captivated on how to fall in love?"

"Well…"

Chocolocochocolocavbwjfsdgf jwfeyefjgefgbueagt

That's it fir the 2nd chapter!!! Did you like it? Please review!!!!


	3. why fall in love?

Hello again! I got bored with watching a series. So I got the energy now! He he…

Shadow: well I'm not sure yet… And about Sasori being the main character… just wait for the next chapters! He'll be there!

Shadow: you asked me why Sasori is one of the man characters… well you'll be seeing him in the future chapter dude..! he he

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Tell me why you want to fall in love?" Itachi asked Naru

"U-ummm…"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_Flashback_

_At their 2__nd__ period (1)_

"_Ehhhhhh… What's the difference between this purified water and the sink water?" Naruto whined while looking at the purified water and the faucet water. (Trust me, we already did this stuff from my project)_

"_Stop whining or I won't help you with this!" shouted Sakura at Naruto_

"_How can you say that? We're a group in this project, just like Kakashi-ecchi-sensie said, teamwork…" Naruto was stopped by Sakura _

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. If you want teamwork you better help us with this! I didn't choose you for nothing." Said Sakura_

"_You chose me to be in your group because I'm the only one who can get the water from the drainage and the toilet." Said Naruto_

"_Just stop arguing will you and let's just do the damn project together." Said Ino_

"_Well Naruto started it! With all her whining, we can't finish it!" shouted Sakura at Ino_

"_P-p-please don't f-f-fight…" mumbled Hinata with a tear forming a tear on her eye._

_Naruto will do anything for Hinata to stop her from crying, because she cared a lot for Hinata._

"_Ah! Please don't cry Hina-chan! Fine! It's my fault! You happy Sakura?" shouted Naruto who tried to stop Hinata from crying then faced Sakura_

"_No! You can sleep Naruto while we do the research, besides you DID bring all the materials for the project!" said Tenten to Naruto while trying to comfort her_

"_Thanks Tenten! You're the best!" Naruto put her head on her arms and snore_

"_What the hell Tenten?!? Why did you let her sleep?" shouted Sakura at Tenten_

"_She did bring all the materials we need. So let her sleep" said Tenten trying to stop Sakura to beat the sleeping blonde. But Sakura was too strong so Tenten couldn't stop her._

'_Whack!'_

"_Ow! What was that for?" whined Naruto_

"_That was for sleeping!" said Sakura while she blows her knuckles._

"_Whatever…" answered Naruto_

"_Anyway, to keep Naru awake, let's talk about our dream boys…" said Sakura dreamily_

"_Why not?" said Ino excitedly while dreaming of her looove_

_Naruto sweat dropped at the topic. She hates the topics about their crushes, she feels as if they were ignoring her because she doesn't have a clue on what love is. Or so that's what she thinks._

"_So Hina how's your hotdog?" asked Sakura at Hinata while Hinata blushes heavily. _

"_EEEeeeehh….! Who are you talking about? Tell me tell me tell me! I wanna know!" said Naru. She just wanna now know who their crushes are and that's all._

_When Hinata was gonna whisper to Naruto who her crush is, Sakura suddenly said to Naruto "We are not telling who our crushes are. Besides, you won't even understand how we feel. I know that you will tell to everyone who our crushes are because you won't understand. You'll have to wait until you're in love. Ne, Naruto. Just be patient."_

_At this, Naruto's heart feels as if it has been broken like a glass. "I'll never tell it to anyone! Pretty please!"_

"_Well Naruto, we just don't trust you that much yet. Just wait until you fell in love, okay? Now Hinata, answer my question."_

"_ahh, H-h-h-he's ok-k-kay… he told me he liked me and we started going out." Said Hinata while blushing_

"_ehhhh! That's so cool! A dream came true!" said Ino enviously_

"_You're making me feel out of place dudes. Can we change the topic?" asked Naruto to them while trying to stop her tears from what Sakura just said to her_

"_Because you're making yourself feel out of place baka! (2)" said Sakura pissed by interrupting them from telling secrets "So Ino…"_

"_Please excuse me…" said Naruto darkly_

_End of flashback…_

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444445

Naruto was crying by the memory. She loves her friends.

"So that's why… and you ended up here in the boy's comfort room. You care too much about your friends." Itachi said to Naruto trying to comfort her by patting his hand behind her back.

"What? Is caring for your friends wrong?" Naru asked Itachi a little mad

"Well… you just need to love yourself more. That's it. And you must know what your friends' personality is. Just find someone who to deserve to be your friend."

"They ARE my good friends!" said Naruto trying to protect her friends.

"'sigh' you'll know it when the time comes." Itachi said to her a little pissed at her idiocy.

"sooooo… when will you move?" Naru asked Itachi

"Tomorrow… it's okay… my parents know it. And is it okay for your parents that I'll be staying there." Itachi lied at Naru while Naru was amazed that he knows what she will ask

"Nah… my parents won't allow it, but I just won't tell them! Besides I love helping people, including your problems with your fan girls!" Naruto said to Itachi with a big foxy grin.

"Thanks…" Itachi thanked Naruto with a very very small smile, almost not visible to anyone.

"Oh! I have a rule in the house!" Naruto said to Itachi

"What rule?"

"Nobody in the house will be keeping secrets!!! Okay!"

"That's kind of hard… but I'll try."

"Yay..!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000….

Chapter 3 is done..! well that was fast!

that part really happened to me… he he

Ya'll know what baka means ne!!!

well I'm getting lazy… I know I update fast… he he… it's just that I'm excited about this story! Why? Because one day I'll forget what will happen and I haven't typed it! Well that's all… now I just gotta figure out how some things here in works…! Weelllll… please review! Ja ne!


	4. how they met

Hello again! Sorry for the previous mistakes like the grammar and the spellings ne! I'm not that good in English. Oh, and I forgot on the last chapter about a reminder… I don't own Naruto. Well everybody knows that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~32

_LUNCH…._

"Ah… Naru-chan! Wait! I have something to tell you!" Hinata run over to Naruto

"Hn? What is it Hina-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata who is panting

"You know what… I recommend you to join the swimming lessons this summer. You're stamina is waaayy… you know." Naruto said to Hinata

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my secret. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I'm not ready yet. Sakura-chan forced me to tell her about it." Hinata explained to Naruto

Naruto was really happy about what Hinata just said.

"Ahhhhh… I'm sorry that I over reacted!" Naruto apologized to her

"You don't have to say sorry to me." Hinata waved her hand while sating it.

"You know what Hina-chan… you're the only person who understand me after Tema-chan transferred school… hey Hina-chan, I still remember when we were elementary, you were so shy that I thought you're kinda weird."

"Am I?" said Hinata in a upset tone

"ahhh… that was when we were kids!" said Naruto to Hinata trying to make to make her understand.

"Ohhh… and you're you're my first friend you know that?" whispered Hinata that Naruto didn't hear it

"Hey Hina, do you remember when we were still elementary students? You're hair was short, now it's long and beautiful! And do you still remember how we met!?!"

"Mm-hm. I still remember it." Smiled Hinata remembering the old days

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~32

_Flashback_

"_Ah! W-w-where's my p-p-pencil c-c-case Ki-Kiba-san?" asked a chibi Hinata timidly at a boy with spiky, messy hair and a triangle tattoo at both cheeks._

"_I don't know" the chibi Kiba said to the chibi Hina teasingly and sticks his tongue out._

"_P-p-plea-s-s-se" begged little Hina who was about to cry_

"_Hey! You with the purple eyes! Here's your pencil case! I saw it at the cabinet at the back." A chibi Naruto threw the pencil case at the chibi Hina_

"_Hey! Why'd you do that for?!? You're that new kid right?!?" shouted the chibi Kiba a the chibi Naru_

"_I just hate people being bullied you ugly boy." Naru said coolly at the prankster_

"_Oh yeah!?!" _

"_Yeah! Sensei! This dog breath is bullying me!"_

_End of flashback_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~69

"You were the teacher's pet before." Hinata said to Naruto the chuckled

"I don't even know why I love following the teachers orders! I was a fool back then" Naruto said to Hinata then crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Now look at you. You're the teachers' nightmare. I think you were the class's third honor back then but now…"

"Geez… you expect me that I study before? Well let me tell you this. I just love listening to the teachers lecture before but now I just can't keep my eyes open!"

"I think you and Kiba-kun switched personalities, but instead of bullying other students, you bully the teachers. And you sometimes get to fight with boys."

"Ya know, I was new in this school back then. So I'm a little shy at showing my true self."

"So this is your true self? Since when did you become shy?"

"Yes, and I made a new years resolution when we started high school that I won't be shy again. Because I want to show my true self…" said Naruto then she thought 'well, not all my true self.'

Hinata noticed Naruto's eyes became sad.

"I get it… that's not the 100% Naru yet. Don't worry; I'll wait for the 100% Naru."

"Thank you Hina-chan. Please wait ne!" said Naruto to Hinata.

Hinata noticed that Naruto's eyes became a little happy

"U-ummm… about my secret. Hot dog is…. 'gulp' Kiba-kun." Hinata blushed heavily at this.

"as expected. He he… wowsie. That sentence does come true! The more you hate the more you love. Hey, how come you don't stutter anymore? Except when you're nervous but, it's like it's natural for you to have a conversation with others now. Oh and nice nickname for him. It suits him. Except with the hot word, for me."

Both Hinata and Naruto were laughing. Then Itachi appeared behind them. Naruto turned to Itachi.

"What is it Itachi?" asked Naruto to Itachi

"I'll be waiting for you after class at the gate. That's it." Itachi told Naruto

"Sure"

"Naru, are you guys going out?" asked Hinata

"No! I'll explain it to you next time ne! I'm too lazy to talk."

"You just want to sleep!"

"Fine, I admit it, I want to sleep. Happy?"

Hinata just smiled at her. "Why don't you just study with me? You're wasting you're time by just sleeping."

Naruto muttered things while following Hinata to the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1215

At the Library…

Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sai in the library.

"Hey teme! Dude! Let's chat!"

Whenever Hinata studies, Naruto doesn't want to disturb her when studying, because she loves studying, so she'll just have to look for anybody who wants to chat with her, but she always up ended up with chatting only to Sasuke and Sai. So they're pretty close to each other. Sasuke always likes teasing Naruto, when Naruto was very close to punching that guy, Hinata has to stop studying and stop Naruto. If not, she'll end up going to the principal's office. If not Sasuke teasing her, it's Sai.

"Hey lesbian!" Sai teased at Naruto with his infamous fake smile

"Don't call me that dang it! You're so weird…" Naruto shouted at Naruto pissed

"What'cha reading?" asked Naruto at both of the guys.

"History" answered Sasuke not even looking at her

Sai sweat a little not wanting her to know what he's reading

"Sai, it's written all over your face, you're reading Icha Icha" said Naruto a little pissed

"how'd you know that?" asked Sai shocked

"I already told you, it's written all over your face"

"Hey Mrs. Xiao!(that's the name of our librarian)"

"Hey NAru-chan!" greeted the librarian

"Hey, what kind if gadgets are famous today?"

"Ohhhh… there's blah, blah, blah….."

"Argh, why did they even hired that woman, she's so noisy like that dobe!" muttered Sasuke

"You know, the library will be too boring of we don't have her" Sai said to Sasuke

Riiiiiinnnnnggggg….

"Ohhhhh, the bell already ringed? See you next time Mrs. Xiao! Thanks for the chat"

"No problemo.." Said the librarian

"Hina-chaaan…" Shouted Naruto looking for her friend

""I'm right beside you"

"ah! Sorry! Let's go?"

Hinata nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued

Hello! Sorry about the last chapter about Hinata being bad. Well… let's just say I love Hina-chan so I made her apologize… and sorry about the wrong grammar and spelling…

Ohhh! Please review… You know what, we have a librarian like that, I love that woman! She's so talkative… he he he, so I put her story! Hihihihi… that's all folks… I gotta check my e-mail now..! JA ne!


	5. an argument with feelings

Konnichiwa! I'm sorry for the late update; my sister deleted the chapters that I typed before. Then there's school, and then my head was hurting. Remember everyone, Naruto's a girl here!

I don't own Naruto everyone!

Now! Onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~32

After school…

Naru was walking through the hallway to meet a weasel.

'Why that Uchiha does want to meet me after school?' thought Naru

While thinking why the Uchiha want to meet her, she accidentally bumped into another Uchiha.

"Oops, sorry…" apologized Naru

"Watch where you're going… dope?" Sasuke hissed then his voice softened at the sight of a golden hair.

"Yoh" said Naru with no energy.

"Is there something wrong with you dope?" said Sasuke in a concerned tone

"What? Oh, I'm full of energy teme! I was just thinking about something" said Narutwith a little energy in it

"Thinking about me dope?" joked Sasuke

"No! Why would I think about you? Is there something wrong with you?" asked Naru a little pissed

"I was just joking! Geez, wanna hang out Naru? Let's go to the mall today!" asked Sasuke making a cute small smile that Naru didn't notice.

"Sorry Sasu. I already promised with someone else first." Naru told Sasuke. Sasuke's heart ached.

"A boyfriend?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"NO silly! Just a friend." Naruto answered. At her answer, Sasuke's heavy feeling in his heart disappeared.

"May I come along with you guys?" asked Sasuke

"I don't know, let's ask him ne?"

"Sure?" answered SAsuke to Naru. 'Him? Who would that guy be?' thought Sasuke, he then groaned thinking who that guy was. Naru heard Sasuke groaned, but she just shrugged it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~32

At the school gates…

"OI! Sorry for being late ne! I just got a little conversation with my friend!" shouted Naruto at Itachi

"Hn" was Itachi response

"Aniki?!?" half-shouted Sasuke

"Oi weasel, can Sasu-teme come with us?" asked Naru at Itachi

"Don't tell me you promised him on going out?!?" said Sasuke with an emotionless tone

"Ooookay, I won't tell" said Naruto at Sasuke confused on why he freaked out. Naru knows that Sasuke an Itachi are brother. But what confused her was why Sasuke freaked out did. The only time that Sasuke freaked out was when she got a scratch on her knee.

"If it's okay with you Naru-chan" answered Itachi at Naru's question

"Okay! Sasuke, let's go!"

"Wait, where are we going anyway?" asked Sasuke

"Dunno, Itachi didn't tell me" answered Naru at Sasuke

"To her house" answered Itachi with no emotion

"Why?" asked Naru and Sasuke at the same time

"So that I'll know where it is" answered Itachi still no emotion

"Why?" this time, Sasuke was the only one who asked.

"Well Sasu-teme, we had a deal" answered Naru

"What kind of deal?" asked Sasuke

"Otouto, we had a deal about me staying in her home while I teach her all about human heart" answered Itachi

Sasuke nodded, he understood that now. Itachi was gonna teach her about human heart, then he will stay with her at her home… wait, STAY AT HER HOME?!?

"What?!? Why are you even gonna stay with her at her home?!?" asked Sasuke, his voice a little high

"He said it was fan girl problems" answered Naru

"So I'm gonna stay at OUR house and I'll be the only one who will deal with the fan girls?!? That's unfair" Sasuke said pissed

"Let's use my car" said Itachi

Sasuke got an idea so that Naru will not let Itachi stay at her home

"Hey, Naru-chan! I have something to tell you!" said Sasuke calling Naru's attention

"What?" asked Naru

"It's about Itachi…"

"What about him?" asked Naru a little curious.

"Did you know that he dated Kurenai-sensei? Then they broke up after a month, and he also dated Anko-sensei" said Sasuke a little smirk on his face

"He must be mature." Said Naru

"What?" Sasuke asked confusedly

"I mean, Kurenai-sensei is so nice and so cool and Anko-sensei is sooooo… cool too. He must like woman older than him because he's mature. Maybe they broke up because he's looking for the right woman"

Sasuke gave Naru an 'I'm-talking-to-an-idiot-but-at-the-same-time-that-idiot-is-the-girl-i-like' face.

"What? Kurenai-sensei is my favorite teacher, he has a great taste! If I were a boy, I'll ask her out too!" said Naru

'I can't believe it that she didn't find out that Itachi was a playboy. AND he's dating older woman for Pete's sake!' thought Sasuke.

He sighed loudly thinking that it's gonna be hard to change her mind.

"What wrong Sasu?" asked Naru concerned

"Nothing! Damn it, you're such an idiot! You're the biggest idiot I've ever seen in my whole life! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" shouted Sasuke at Naru.

"Hey that hurts! And stop repeating that word teme!" shouted Naru at Sasuke

"Fine! Idiot, idiot…" Sasuke repeated the 'I' word again and again which made Naru blow up.

"Teme! You think you're so cool! And you're an idiot too you know! Teme, teme…." Naru repeated the 't', which is the word that Sasuke hates. They didn't noticed that Itachi was standing between them covering his ears.

'What immature little crickets' Itachi thought

The conversation between the two crickets may take a while

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued

Yoh! Did you like it!?! Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling ne! And as ya'll can see, I changed Naruto into Naru, because you might think that Naruto here is a guy~! And please review~! Ja ne


	6. Otaku

Ugh, I hate exams! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I' was too lazy to write eh... so

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After Sasuke and Naru's little argument, they finally went into Itachi's car, well… Itachi forcefully dragged them in his car, and went to Naru-chan's home.

"TEEEEME! WHY DID I EVEN ALLOWED YOU TO GO WITH US?!?" shouted Naru at Sasuke

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON THE WHOLE WORLD!" shouted Sasuke back at Naru

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING?" shouted Naru again

"YOU IDIOT! MY GRADE IS A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!" shouted Sasuke

"WILL YOU TWO JUST FUCKING SHUT UP! I SO FUCKING PISSED HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Itachi in a very scary voice

With Itachi's yelling, Naru and Sasuke finally shut their mouths.

'I want to live with Naru-chan too, but she if I lived with her plus aniki in the house, those stupid fan girls will ruin her life' thought Sasuke

"Oi teme…" Naru said getting the attention of Sasuke

"What do you want?" said Sasuke to Naru with a cold emotionless voice

"I'm sorry okay! Now please don't get mad at me!" Naru begged at Sasuke with her cutest puppy dog pout. Naru is the kind of girl who always feel guilty

"I forgive you! I'm sorry too. Forgive me?" said Sasuke to Naru with a soft and caring tone, and he was smiling!

"Hai!"

'I don't think that they remember that I was here' thought Itachi

"Ah! Ita-kun! Sorry for ignoring you ne…. I mean it! I'M SORRY! You must be really pissed that we didn't notice you!" said Naru

'Did she just read my mind?' thought Itachi

"Thank you for noticing Naru-chan" said Itachi never taking of his eyes on the road with a very very very small smile in his face. Naru's face grew from a guilty little rabbit into a fox with a grin.

"Thank you!" said Naru

"For what?" asked the two Uchihas at the same time

"For accepting my apology silly!" answered Naru

"You don't need to thank us" said Sasuke stopping the blush that was going to be on his face

"We're here everyone." Said Itachi at the two

"Ne Naru-chan, what number is your room?" asked Itachi

"Its 1169" answered Naru

"I never knew that this building has its own convenient store, and its 24/7" said Sasuke

"It even has an indoor swimming pool and each soda machines each floor. Hey! i can't believe you never went inside this building! So much for the Uchiha corp." said Naru

"Hn…" said Itachi

They walked through the hallway until they reached the elevator; they pressed the button with the number 11 on it. They waited their while listening to the bleach opening theme song #3.

"This song reminded me of my boyfriend!" said Naru

"BOYFRIEND?!?" shouted Sasuke trying calm himself down

"Yeah!" said Naru

"How could a song that is not related to love remind you of your boyfriend?" asked Itachi

"Hey you're right aniki! This song… I think I remember it being in a show…" said Sasuke trying to remember where he heard it

"Don't you remember this song?!? I was with you when you heard it! we were in the DVD shop and then the TV on the counter! And you said that the show was pretty interesting!" said Naru

" Ahhh… anyways, forget about that topic! What about your boyfriend? What's his name?" said Sasuke

"Let me give you some details about him! He's super handsome, loyal, a captain, and black hair, in the Kuchiki clan…" Naru was stopped by Itachi who put his hand on her mouth

"A captain of what? Kuchiki? Never heard of that clan. Please, just tell us who he is." Said Itachi

They reached the 11th floor and the door opened.

"Aaaalright! Your no fun at all. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki okay?" said Naru

"Why does that name sounds so familiar to me? You know anyone by that name aniki?" said Sasuke while trying to remember where he heard the name

"Nope" answered Itachi

"You don't know the FAMOUS Byakuya Kuchiki?!? What were you watching anyway?" said Naru

"News" answered Itachi

"Movies in HBO" answered Sasuke

Naru sighed "Guess I'm the only otaku in here, he's the guy from the show Bleach okay?" said Naru

"Bleach?" asked Itachi

"One of the famous anime in the WHOLE world!" said Naru

"Anime… so this is what an otaku is!" said Itachi looking at Naru from head to toes studying an otaku

"Ohhh… I remember now! I forgot that you are an otaku" said Sasuke finally remembering what Bleach is

"But how can a cartoon character be your boyfriend?" asked Itachi

"For your info Mr. Itachi, anime is different form cartoon!" said Naru

"Err… I don't see any difference at all" said Itachi

"Anime IS different from cartoon! Anime is an cartoon that is so cool and its made on Japan, while cartoon are made from the west!" shouted Naru

"There's no need to shout. I'm right beside you. Geez. Anyway, about my question, how can a c-"said Itachi but was cut off by Naru

"Ahem!" cut in Naru

Itachi sighed and continued he's question "How can an ANIME character be your boyfriend?"

"That's the power of her great imagination aniki" said Sasuke chuckling a little

"It's not my imagination! It's my dream! Shouted Naru

Both Uchiha's looked at her oddly

"Okay..? Now where's your room?" asked Itachi

"Osu! Ikuzo!" shouted Naru showing them the way to her room. They passed many doors and finally found a door with the number 1169. Naru slid a card beside the door that looks like the lock for the door. She opened the door and showed her room to her friends

"Welcome to my home!" said Naru

The room or condominium has 6 rooms which consist of a kitchen, living room, bathroom and 3 bedrooms. The living room has blue walls, a flat-screen TV with a PS2 and a Wii, and two couches and a sofa with a gray carpet under its feet. The Kitchen is western-styled, its walls have white and green tiles, and complete utensils for cooking or baking and has a huge refrigerator with a mini TV on it. The bathroom's walls has white tiles, it has a shower and a bathtub that are separated and a white clean toilet.

"I'll go get some drinks ne! While you guys make yourselves at home!" said Naru making her way out of the room.

"Don't you have any tea in your kitchen?" asked Itachi

"Nope, I usually don't buy any tea, 'cause I don't like tea." Said Naru

"I'll have some tomato juice ne!" said Sasuke

"I'll have a warm green tea" said Itachi

"Haaaaii!" shouted Naru and went out through the door.

"I never expected that her home will have blue walls." Said Sasuke

"Why otouto?" asked Itachi

"Well, let's just say that she's a color orange-freak." Said Sasuke

Itachi's mouth made an 'o' shape showing his brother that he understand

"I never knew that this is your first time coming here." said Itachi while taking a seat on the sofa

"We do always ask her to visit her home but she always refuses saying that her home was in a mess or she's too lazy to bring someone in her home" said Sasuke taking a seat on one of the couches. The door opened revealing Naru with a cheeky grin.

"Here are your drinks!" said Naru and threw the tomato juice at Sasuke and threw the green tea at Itachi then she took her seat on the sofa beside Itachi and opened her orange juice and drink and the two Uchiha's followed as well.

"So what're we gonna do?" asked Naru

"umm-hmm" shrugged both Uchiha's

"This is why I hate having guests in my condominium, I don't know how to deal with guests" said Naru

"What games do you have Naru-chan?" asked surprisingly Itachi

"You play games aniki?" asked Sasuke

"You don't know if you're brother play games? What kind of brother are you?" said Naru

"I don't, but I want to try too" said Itachi

"Well what do you wanna play first? PSP? PS2? WII? Game cube? PC?" asked Naru

"The only one missing is PS3 and Xbox" said Sasuke

Itachi's face was clueless

"Don't tell me you don't know what those things are?" asked Naru

"I know PC, and the only games I know there are solitaire, free cell, minesweeper and pinball" said Itachi

"Do you ever have some fun?" asked Naru then looked at Sasuke

"Don't look at me. He's always out of town" said Sasuke. Naru stand up

"Okay! From now on, I'll teach you on how to have some!" said Naru while pointing at Itachi.

Itachi sweatdropped "Uhhh, okay..?" said Itachi

"First off, I'll teach you how to use a PS2! You open it like this!" said Naru then pushed the in button on the PS2. Itachi sighed thinking why he needs to learn on how to have fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued

Whoa! 6 pages! Argh! My head hurts! Ohhh the pain, anyway I hope you will continue this fan fiction! Final Exams are next week so I have toooo… maybe study? LOL! I'll think about it. ja ne!


	7. IT'S NOT A CHAPTER

Ohhhh… their age! I haven't told you yet! Ummm…

Naruto- 16 (freshmen)

Sasuke-16 (freshmen)

Sai- 16 (freshmen)

Hinata- 16 (freshmen)

Sakura- 15 (freshmen, she accelerated 1st grade elementary)

Tenten- 16 (Yes, I made her a freshmen)

Neji- 17 (sophomore)

Lee- 17 (sophomore)

Shikamaru- 16 (but he accelerated so he's a senior with Itachi and the akatsuki)

Kiba- 16 (freshmen)

Chouji- 16 (freshmen)

Shino- 16 (freshmen)

Ino- 16 (freshmen)

Kakashi and the other sensei's are at their original age,

The Akatsuki are 18 and their seniors

Anyone confused? Their uniforms are depending on your imaginations! But Naruto's skirt is waaay long… it's just above her ankle, you'll know why at the future chapters. Confused? Ask me. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys about their age! Sorry, sorry! Oh, and the other characters will show up in the future chapters! Remember if you have a question, ask me!


	8. 7777777777777777

Hello! I'm sorry for the late update. Some problems have 'caused me to go insane. Well anyway,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Yatta! I win again!" shouted Naru; then she danced a victory dance on the coffee table.

"Oi! Aniki, try not losing to her will you?" Mumbled Sasuke; then he sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. Itachi heard what his little brother mumbled; he just sighed

Naru looked at the clock.

"Oh men, it's that time already?" muttered Naru

"What? It's still early." Said Sasuke

"I have a tutor right about…" said Naru; but was cut off by the doorbell.

"…now." Naru finished her sentence

"Oi, Saso-chan. I have guests, can we do this tomorrow or better next week." Said Naruto then gave the tall red haired guy a cheeky grin

"It's pretty rare for you to have guests and no, you need to study or your dad will kill me of you don't pass." Said Sasori; then glared at Itachi

'What the hell is this guy doing here? He and Naruto doesn't even know each other.' thought Sasori

"Oh, Sasori-san, what are you doing here?" asked Itachi

"I was about to ask you the same question. As you can see, her dad hired me to be her tutor." Said Sasori

"What? You have a tutor? If you already have a tutor then why do you need Itachi to teach huh?" asked Sasuke to Naru

Naru was thinking of an idea for an excuse. She doesn't want Sasuke to know what the real reason is.

"Um, because…" mumled Naru but was cut off by Itachi

"Because she lack brain so she need two tutors from the Akatsuki." Said Itachi

'Aktsu- what now?' thought Naru

"Why don't I know this?" asked Sasori

"You should've just wait for me to be part of the Akatsuki to tutor you, you Dobe!" said Sasuke

Naru stood close to Sasori and whispered

"What's Akatsuki?"

"WHAT?!? You don't know that you own tutors are part if the Akatsuki? And worse, you don't know what it is?" asked Sasori loudly

"WHAT?" asked both Uchihas

"OKAY! I don't know what "this Akatsuki" thingy is!" shouted Naru

"You really don't know what's happening in our school." Said Sasuke

"You see, Akatsuki is a group of students that are chosen by I don't know who that guy is. The group consist of the most smartest and popular guys in school." Explained Sasori

"So, you're like special A." said Naru

"Special A?" asked the three males

"You know in the anime."

"…" the three boys looked at her confusedly

"Ugh, whatever. What I mean is, you have special classes or something?" said Naru

"Nope, just special activities. You know we don't have student council right?" asked Sasuke

Naru shrugged.

"We're like the student council. We plan everything in the school, like festivals or something." Said Sasori

"And, they're like treated much better than normal students." Added Sasuke

"It's not our fault that our teachers have favoritism." Said Itachi

"Not all of them." said Sasori; while shrugging

"Yeah, you're right. Ibiki-sensei is too strict whether you're part of the Akatsuki or not." Said Sasuke

"Let's cut that topic and get back to the original topic. Who hired you?" asked Sasori; while pointing at the elder Uchiha. Itachi answered his question rather fast. "Her father hired me."

"Yeah, my dad hired him." Said Naruto; the other hand pointing the Elder Uchiha while the other scratching her head.

"Why, of all the Akatsuki members, did your father hire the lowest in the Akatsuki?" asked Itachi to Naruto.

"So what if I'm the lowest, I'm still smart than any other normal student.

"You see, me and Saso-chan go waaay back." Said Naruto

"You do know that we live together in Suna before?" asked Sasori to both Uchihas

"YOU DID?" asked Sasuke

"Well, his parents died and his grandmother is the one taking care of him, and his grandmother is like the head maid and my dad trust her so much because she's the one who took care of him when he was still a little kid, dad love her so much that he took her in. but because of Saso-chan's little history, obaa-chan took care of him, so we kinda live together" explained Naruto

"And he's the one who's paying for my tuition, so I owed him a lot, so I decided that I'm going to tutor her." Added Sasori; Naruto gave him a questioning look

"Wait, I thought dad hired you?" asked Naruto

"I just said that so that you will agree to study." Said Sasori

Naruto sighed.

"Saso-chan, you don't need to do this just because you owe us a lot." Said Naruto

"I knew you'd say that." Said Sasori

"But, why did you moved to Konoha anyway?" asked Sasuke

"Because… I want to, and I want to because Tema-chan lives in Suna before she moved here so I moved here too but she moved back to Suna but my dad won't let me get back there because he said that I'll get more spoiled. And here's my guard." Said Naru in one breath; and then she breathed in a large amount of air; then pointed at Sasori

"I never knew that. Why didn't you just told sooner so that I'll understand. All you talk about is games, anime, manga, games…" said Sasuke

"My question is… why did you told me that you live all alone?" asked Itachi

"We don't actually, he's condominium is right beside here, plus, I really need a str- I mean a best friend like you." Said Naru

"Am I not you're friend?!? You should've just asked me!!!" shouted Sasuke

'Because it's embarrassing of I told you that I don't know what romantic love is while I always talked about my beloved boyfriend.' Thought Naruto

But instead of saying that, she just said "Because I don't trust you I think" Then she just shrugged.

"Oh, sure. And you just trusted that acquaintance if yours and let him live with you?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"Wait, I thought you told us that you're dad was the one who hired him. But…" said Sasori but was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto knows what Sasori going to ask so she cut him off by answering his unsaid question.

"B-b-because I was in the interview!" was her excuse

'Geez, my loud mouth and I are so bad at team work. I don't know what I'm saying.' Thought the blonde haired girl.

"Why didn't you're father told me about this? I should've been there so I could choose a better one other than this guy." Said Sasori while pointing at Itachi. Itachi just glared at him but Sasori just ignored it.

"Meow, meow. You and dad always choose for me, so it's my turn to choose, so I forced him to not say anything to you and I should be the one to choose." Said Naruto

'Success!' thought Naruto

"Okay, you're clear. Let me just report it to you're father." Said Ssori about to get his cellphone in his pocket, but he was stopped by Naruto by grabbing his hand.

"NO! He might be busy right now. You know him, getting easily pissed when he's working." Said Naruto

'Oh I get it. So she decided it on her own. But, a little teasing won't hurt.' thought Sasori

"No he doesn't." said Sasori while smirking.

"Yes he does and always does!" shouted Naruto

"No he doesn't and always doesn't. When you interrupt him in his work, he'll like bow before you're feet saying "Arigato gozaimasu!" while crying." Said Sasori.

"I'll do this!!! I'll report him every detail! So just stay there and I'll get the phone!" shouted Naruto. When she was going to run, she was stopped by Sasori holding her right arm.

"The phone is right here." said Sasori while pointing at the phone above the small table beside the sofa.

"I want to use my phone in my room!" shouted Naruto trying to escape Sasori's grip on her arm.

"And why is that?" asked Sasori; his smirk getting wider.

"Because… I don't want to use such a simple-looking phone! I want to use my snoopy phone!" Her face getting redder and redder due to anger, at the same time, her face is getting closer and closer to the guy with the red hair's face.

"Then let me accompany you." Said Sasori; while his mouth is starts to form a giant grin. Naruto's hands grabbed her blonde hair and started pulling them down and shouted

"Argh! I give up! I'll just use the phone here!!!"

Naruto looked at the phone, on the outside, she looks calm but in the inside, she was thinking on what to do. But then, a light bulb has appeared above her head. That means she have an idea.

'I'll just have to dial Hinata's home! And then I'll pretend that she was dad. Then I'll apologize to her tomorrow!' thought Naruto. Although she didn't notice it, on the outside, she was smiling and laughing evilly. Everyone except Naruto noticed that she was planning something, heck! It was so obvious, but they just sweat dropped and then shrugged at her behavior.

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Hinata's phone number. After a few rings, somebody picked it up.

"Hello? Hyuuga residence." Naruto excpected that she'll hear a soft and timid voice, but she heard low and bored voice.

'OH! Ramen goddess, why does it have to be this long haired guy's voice that I hear of all people?!? Is this punishment for not having my beloved father's permission?' thought Naruto; panicking in her mind, but she just continued with her plan.

"Hey dad! It's you daughter!, you remember the guy that I hired with you for my tutor, well, he's here visiting me. He's reason is to know where my place is, so here he is now! What? You want to talk to him? Noooo! It's better not to talk to him because I think he's a little retard now! He's just a waste of your precious time, believe it! oh? You have a meeting? Okay, bye!" Naruto put down the phone and sighed in relief. Then she looked at the boys and gave them a grin.

'It's so obvious what her plan is but I can't believe that the way she talks at the phone seems like natural' thought Itachi

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga residence…

Neji put down the phone then sighed.

"What is wrong with that girl? Geez, what a waste of time!" murmured Neji then messed up his long brown silky hair in frustration.

Whew, it's been a long time since I touched the computer. Thank you for the reviews that the guys out there who gave me the reviews. And I'd like to thank you for reading this story so far!!!


	9. so confused!

Errr… I really have nothing to say here except

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime in this story!!!

Ccccccccccccccccc

Hinata's POV:

I can't believe it! Neji-nii-san has a what! I was really shock at what I heard last night! Then I spotted my friend Naru-chan in front of her locker looking for her books.

"NARU-CHAAAAN!" I shouted in the middle of the hallway; tears forming in my eyes. Oh, how I wanted to tell her what I was thinking right now! She might know a thing or two about Neji-nii-san having a-a-a… Oh, I can't even say the word!

"Ohhhhhhh! How rare of you shouting! What's wrong Hina-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. She run up to me then rested her warm hands to my shoulders to make me calm down a bit.

"I can't believe it Naru-chan! I-I-I-It's N-N-N-N-N-NEJI-nii-san!" I said as warm tears falling down on my cheeks. I hugged her as tight as I can. "C-can't breath 'ttebayo!" she said "Ah! S-s-sumimasen! Waaaaahahahaaaaa!" I cried

"Dude! Calm down! What's wrong with your Neji-nii-san???" she asked; panicking a little. she put her head in her locker, that her way of panicking.

"Oh! I t-t-t-trusted him so much! I-I-I never thought he'll be that kind of guy! He's just like the guy I saw in the movie!" I said. Naru-chan took her head out of the locker.

"Hey! I think you skipped something. Ohhhh, I don't know, something like… what's going on with your Neji-nii-san?" she said sounding to lose interest.

"N-N-NEJI-NII-SAN HAS A FRUIT!" I shouted. Everyone in the hallway watched us. While Naru-chan just sweat dropped.

"Well, yeah sure, you know that fruits are very healthy. And they're also delicious and all. And they're colorful…"

Nooooooo! She didn't get what I mean!!! I have to explain more clearly! Naru-chan is so mean!

"N-N-Naru-chan! W-w-what I mean is a t-tree having a fruit!!!" I shouted at my friend. She just looks at me with a confused face. But then her face brightens up a little. I think she now gets what I mean!

"Oh. So he has a garden? What kind of tree fruit was it? Gimme a taste test okay?" she asked sounding really bored.

"NARU-CHAN!!! W-w-w-what I mean is… h-he has a daughter!" I said trying to stop my frustration from my friend's stupidity.

Naru-chan look likes she knows what's happening, she scratched her head and faked-laughed.

", Hina-chan… I think I know who this daughter is." She said

It can't be! She knows who my niece is? I was a little relieved because there will be an information of my Neji-nii-san I will know, even though it will only be a little information.

"Hina-chan… how did you found out anyway?" my friend asked seriously. Oh no! she is dead serious! I have to anwser her question!

"Okay… i-i-it was last night…"

CCCCCCCCCCC

Flashback…

_I was studying my lessons when I heard the phone ringing. I was expecting it to be Naru-chan. I stood up from my comfortable chair and went out of my room slowly, more like run excitedly to the nearest phone, which was near the stairs. Our house was big, but I think it's better if you call it a mansion. I picked up the phone, but then I heard Neji-nii-san already pick it up. I was about to drop the phone until I heard a familiar voice. At first, I thought it was my friend's, Naru-chan, voice, so I returned the phone to my ears to listen._

"_Hey dad! It's me, your daughter." If this IS Naru-chan, she will tell Neji-nii-san immediately that she wants to talk to me. So now I believe that this girl is somebody else_

"_I'm sorry, but this is Neji Hyuuga. I think you're looking for…" but he was cut off by the girl._

"_You remember the guy that I hired with you for my tutor, well, he's here visiting me." The girl said._

"_Oh? Reeeaaalllly?" I think his answer was rather sarcastic but my Neji-nii-san seems to know who this girl. I respect other people's secret, but this really made curious. And I said every secret I have to Neji-nii-san. So why not hear this tiny little secret? I held the phone more closely to my ear to hear every single word._

"_He's reason is to know where my place is, so here he is now! What? You want to talk to him? Noooo!" the girl said. I can't believe it. Neji-nii-san has a daughter, then he hired a tutor for that girl? _

"_Wait…" but my Neji-nii-san was cut off by HER._

"_It's better not to talk to him because I think he's a little retard now! He's just a waste of your precious time, believe it! oh? You have a meeting? Okay, bye!" then the girl drop the phone._

_I heard my Neji-nii-san yelled "Well goodbye to you too!" in frudtration. I think he yelled because of frustration because he wasn't able to talk to his "daughter". I was about to cry because Neji-nii-san hid a secret from me._

"_ARGH! I MISSED MY SHOW JUST BECAUSE OF THAT USELESS CALL!!!" I heard Neji--nii-san yell._

_End of flashback._

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

"S-s-s-o… do you k-know anything from this g-girl?" I asked

"Pfft. Know anything? I think I know her fully!" she said. I saw my Neji-nii-san behind Naru-chan FUMING MAD!

"NNNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTOOOOO! Ahem… excuse me for my rudeness, but may I talk to you… ALONE!" said Neji-nii-san sounding serious but then calmed down a little but still sounding serious. Naru-chan waved her two hands in front of her chest trying to make me Neji-nii-san calm down.

"Oi, oi… I have an explanation about THAT!" said Naru-chan sounding scared. She REALLY looks scared! Why? Because she was sweating a lot!

"Excuse me Hinata-sama, but I need your stupid friend here for a while." Bowed Neji-nii-san to show his respect. I think I now understand the situation here! The reason Naru-chan know THAT girl fully was because… she was the one who carried that child before?!?

"To the roof top… now!" ordered Neji-nii-san scarily. Naruto was shaking like mad! I never saw her like this except for Ibiki-sensei.

"Hai, hai." Said Naru-chan; lazily. Then they run off, leaving me alone… shocked. I followed them to the roof top of the school as fast as I can, but they're so fast that I think I will be able to only reach half of their talk.

End POV

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Neji's POV

We reached the roof top at the same time, we were panting heavily so we catch a few air until we get back to our normal breathing.

"Okay… so about that last night." She said

"Please explain." I ordered her.

"Weeeellll, you see. I need an excuse from Saso-chan on something. So my only choice is Hinata. I was going to pretend that Hinata was dad, but it ended up that you were the one who picked it up… AND I'm very sorry for wasting your time." She said rather bored.

I sighed then accepted her apology.

"So, aren't you going to give your daughter a little cash to buy her some milk?" she asked jokingly.

"As if I…" but I was cut off by my cousin, who also the successor oh the Hyuuga corp.

"WHY?!? Why you two didn't tell me that you two were in a relationship? I accept Naru-chan as part of the family, but why didn't you told me about it? Are you two scared that father will not accept you two having a relationship? It's okay I'll discuss it with him… and we'll have a happy family…"my cousin, Hinata, fell to her knees then covered her face with her hands, crying.

"Hina-chaaaaannnn!!! Which since what part did you hear on our talk?" asked Naruto

"Ss-s-since the part that ss-s-says "G-g-g-g-give your daughter a l-little cash to buy her some m-milk" said Hinata then sobbed "Why? Ww-w-why did you have to keep it from m-m-m-e?"

"Hinata-sama…" I said but was cut off by Naruto

"Oi, oi. Have you seen my tummy get any bigger for the few years?" she asked. What kind of a question is that?!?

"N-n-no."

"Well, it's because I never got pregnant! Geez. I just gave Neji little prank call." Said Naruto

Hinata looked at Naruto shocked.

"T-then that means…"

"Yes… you got it all wrong. Next time Hina-chan, ask okay?" said Naruto

"Hai!" said Hinata feeling relieved

Then the school bell ring.

"Hey, it's time for class! Oh, and Naruto, let's go to you're worst nightmare!" I said in a scary sound.

"What?" asked Hinata

"You see Hina-chan, the… you know the high school military training club I signed up to?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded.

"Well, your nii-can here is the commandant or in other words… the captain." She said.

"But, in the middle of the first period? Is that possible?" Hinata asked

"Hinata-sama, everything is possible in our club." I said a little proud.

"ReallY? If everything's possible in our club, why didn't received a zanpakuto?" asked Naruto

What kind of a question is that?!? Everybody knows that zanpakuto doesn't exist! Even if I'm a big fan of bleach, I definitely don't believe that they exist. I twitched at her stupid question, but I just sighed.

"Everything is not possible in our club." I said annoyed. Hinata just giggled.

"Okay. But is it possible to be a…" I cut her off by shouting "ENOUGH!" to shut her mouth from asking stupid questions. Naruto put both of her hands on her waist slightly annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry! I was just gonna ask if I'll be able to become the next commandant!" she said. I can see her twitching.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna ask another stupid question. That's why." I said sarcastically

"OI! I'm not that stupid! Mooou, why can't people be more patient! And I'm dead serious!" she shouted.

"You guys! Stop it!" said Hinata smiling and laughing at our argument.

"Mooou, Hina-chan. Don't you ever get used to me getting an argument to everybody?" asked the stupid Naruto

"What? You have an argument with everybody in our school? So that's why you so unpopular!" I said

"It's because all of you a belittling me! All of you people think you're all so smart! But let me tell you this, I ain't that stupid! Because I became 3rd honor when I was in middle school!" she shouted. I was completely schocked.

"Did she, Hinata-sama?" I asked half curious and half shocked. Hinata nodded.

"But, only once." She said

"You could've seen my performance when I was in Suna! Straight As'!!!" shouted Naruto proudly. I just looked at her shocked.

"I hate to break this funny moment, but we're going to be late for class!" she said worriedly. Then we run off to class.

"Great! I'm going to have demerit points on my grades, or worse, I'll be demoted from being the commandant!" I muttered. But Naruto heard.

'You've got to be kidding me! I've been late for school for my WHOLE life! But I never heard your grades decreasing because you're late!" shouted Naruto

"Actually, Naru-chan, you're grades were always decreased by five percent because of your punctuality." Said Hinata

"Really? I never noticed. How many percent if your late in HSMTC?" asked Naruto

"About twenty percent." I answered

"Oh, that's not bad!" she said then sighed in relief.

You've gotta be kidding me. Doesn't she know that that is a huge number?!?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay! I don't think this has any sense at all. But, I think I'm starting to change my mind about itanaru… hmmm. Oh well! Time will come when I will be sure or something. But thanks anyway for reading this story so far. Any kinds of review will be accepted by the way. Ja ne!


	10. the scared and the confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime that will be in this story.

-----

NARUTO'S POV:

When Neji and I separated our way for the girl's and boy's locker room, I noticed that NOBODY was in the girl's locker room but me. I felt scared, I think. I've been hearing rumors of ghosts appearing in this old school, plus, it's super dark here! Okay, I admit it, I'm REALLY SCARED! I couldn't even blink! I'm so scared that if I blink, then open my eyes, a ghost will appear right in front of me, just like in the movies! Oh just great! The infamous Uzumaki Naruto is scared of ghosts! I couldn't even change into any of my cadet's uniform!

I peeked out of the girl's locker room and saw Neji already dressed in his special commandant uniform. Wow, I gotta say, those uniform looks more cooler than the cadet's (I don't know if I got the spelling right -_-;;) uniform! The commandant's uniform has a light brown buttoned shirt, a gold belt buckle, black belt, ridiculously black high waist pants, a light blue scarf, a dark green hat that looks like a bun (well, for me it looks like a bun!) black gloves, black high boots, and a thin sword (You know the one that zorro uses) while the cadets' have a simple white long sleeve, blue jeans, white rubber shoes and a blue hat. Wait a minute! What's wrong with this damn school! So stingy! Won't even waste a single yen just to make the cadets' uniform more stylish! Okay! Enough about style! I must need Neji to accompany me!

Wait! Oh great~! He's gone! Was I daydreaming too much? I need anybody to accompany me! Okay, no, the first person to pass this way, I will grab his or her arm and forcefully make him accompany me to this creepy hell hole! Wait! No one's gonna pass this way! Every single student or teacher is in their class! What the hell am thinking?!? Maybe I just have to change where a place is lightly lit! NO! I want a place where it is brightly lit, with someone else to accomapany me! Come on Naru-chan! There's no time for being picky!

I have no choice but to get in that dark girls locker room! It was so quiet! I'm so scared! I shake my head. No, no, no, no, no! I'm brave… I think!

As I unbuttoned a button of my shirt, there are 6 of it in total, I heard something. I think it's kind of like a chuckle or something.

'NO! Better not think of it! Just pretend that I never heard it so that it won't appear.' I reminded myself.

I unbuttoned the 2nd button of my shirt. The evil laugh! It's getting louder! I have to hurry! After the 3rd and 4th button, I heard the laugh clearly! It's so scary! Dang it! I'm so scared! I'm gonna have a heart attack! After the fifth button, I heard it again!

I think it's below the stupid long chair behind me! I peeked below the chair, but there was nothing there. As I stood up, I noticed that a locker was opening, veeery slowly. I have no choice but to check it out! If it's a human, I'll beat the hell outta him or her!

I stared at the locker, and then I closed my eyes getting nearer and nearer to the locker, when I felt the locker's cold metal, I opened the locker. When I opened my eyes, I saw I white thingy floating~!

'Ramen goddess, what did I ever do to deserve this?'

END POV…

---

OUR POV…

"Ehhhh, guess I've been found out. I think I better save this book for later." Muttered a silver haired guy with a cold mask also named as Kakashi.

Kakashi stoop up from the locker and went out from it.

"Hm? You're not Sakura-chan. Oi , oi, are you all right? Why are you lying on the ground with your face facing the floor?" said Kakashi; then he poked the head of the person.

"Hm? Are you alive? Just talk if you're alive and face sensei. I want to see your beautiful face of yours to see if who's cutting classes today." Said Kakasi; again, poking the head.

Kakashi sighed "Hey, sleeping beau~ty. I'm going to turn your face okay? Don't blame me if I accidentally touched a sensitive spot! It's your fault anyway!" then, he turned the girls face, the girl's face looks like the soul is going out of the mouth, the mouth was widely open. Kakashi was shocked to see such an ugly face. The face turned to Kakashi

"IIIIIII….. here…… ghhhhhoooooooossssst…." The girl said

'I-i-i-i-it's, t-t-t-the….' Thought Kakashi then scremed. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

------

At A random classroom:

"WHO THE HELL SCREAMED?" shouted an angry Anko-sensei

"Sir! I think I heard it from the gym!" shouted a random student.

"WHAT?!? AT THE GYM?!? PROBABLY SOMEONE WAS SUFFERING FROM THE HSMTC! HAHAHHAHA! FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD! BWUAHAHAHAHAh!"

Anko's students just sweat dropped at their weird teacher.

-----

Everyone in the school heard the scream, but just shrugged it off thinking it was from the HSMTC. Itachi was not sure if it was from the HSMTC. How did he know that? We don't know! Maybe it's because of his genius ness. Nope, it's just because of his instincts.

Itachi raised his right hand, and then the teacher noticed.

"What is it Uchiha-san?" asked the teacher

"May I have your permission on going out?" asked Itachi politely

"Why yes! Yes you can!" said the teacher; his smile makes every student the creeps.(I wonder who this guy is? Lol!) Then, a random student raised his hand shouting "What about me sensei? Can I go out?"

"NO, no you can't." said the teacher with a fake smile on his face.

Itachi went out of the room, searching from where the scream came from. ' I think I heard it at the direction of the gym. I gotta check it for myself on what it is." Thought Itachi. He went to the direction to the gym. After a few minutes I of his sprint, he reached the gym. And took a peek at the HSMTC, he saw them reciting some kind of crap.

'It looks like it wasn't any of them who shouted, they're too busy on reciting that stupid crap. But, how in the world didn't they notice the shout.' Thought Itachi.

"EVERYBODY, REMEMBER, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU MUST ALL COMPLETE THIS SPEECH. IF YOU STARTED IT AT THE BEGINNING, YOU MUST FINISH IT 'TILL THE END! EVEN IF WE'RE I THE MIDDLE OF A FIRE" shouted an angry Ibiki-sesei.

'Well, that answers my question.' Thought Itachi. Then, he run off to the two locker room. First, he went in the boy's locker room, but saw nothing in it. then he went in the girl's locker room. It was really dark. 'Oh, we forgot to tell the janitors to change the light bulbs here.'

It was so dark, Itachi couldn't see a thing, he stepped onto something. He took out his phone to use it as a flashlight. On the floor, he saw Kakashi-sensei unconscious, on top of an unconscious Naruto, whose shirt is half opened, both of their eyes have swirls.

'What the hell happened here?"' thought an irriated Itachi.

Cccccccccccccc

Timeskip to recess:

Sasori was sitting on his table, staring blankly at the window. Deidara went into the senior's room, looking for his sempai, and then he spotted his closest sempai then run to him. When he reached his sempai, Sasori didn't notice him, he just kept staring at the window. Deidara stared at him, irritatedly.

"SASORI-SEMPAAAAI! WHAT ARE YOU SPACING OUT ABOUT?!? YEAH?!?" shouted Deidara to his sempai's right ear. Sasori covered his ear. Then he put his finger into the ear, trying to make the air that Deidara gave him out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!?" shouted an angry Sasori. Deidara sighed.

"Sempai, don't you remember that there will be a meeting for the Akatsuki? Remember, they announced it at the speaker. Yeah? It's so unlike you to be late on anything. Un." Said Deidara "And…" Deidara continued "They want me to pick you and Itachi-sempai up. UN". Sasori didn't say anything nor move a single inch.

"Sempai, can we just go now? I have to go look for Itachi-sempai now. Un!" said Deidara. Sasori didn't answer, still staring blankly at the window. Deidara stared at Sasori patiently. If he weren't Sasori, he would've smacked the back of their head. Too bad, that Sasori is his most respected sempai. Deidara poked his sempai's shoulder. No response. He poked his shoulder again, this time, a little harder. No response. He poked his shoulder, this time, really hard. This time, Sasori felt it.

"What do you want?" Sasori said calmly. Deidara was really pissed off. But he can't do what he did to Tobi to Sasori when he's really pissed off. Instead, he just grumbled, Loud enough for Sasori to hear.

"What are you being pissed about?" asked Sasori; getting impatient for not answering his question a while ago. Deidara tried to calm his temper down by thinking 'He's Sasori-sempai, something must be bothering him, that's why his like that.' over and over again in his head. Deidara sighed deeply, his temper going away.

"Nothing, Sasori-sempai, un." Answered Deidara; a little pissed "Anyway…" he continued "What are you staring at the window for?" asked Deidara calmly. Sasori stared at Deidara blankly. "I was just staring at the gym. I know Naruto went into that place but because of the stupid teacher, who has been watching me, I can't even look at the gym t see if Naruto is alright…" said Sasori then paused a few seconds then continued "Do you know what happened there?" asked Sasori

"That's what the meeting is for sempai! There's something happened in there a while ago! Un! We're gonna discuss the incident there! You know the scream Yeah!" said Deidara; pissed off. Deidara has never been this pissed about his sempai!

Sasori run outside the room. "What are you waiting for you slowpoke! Hurry up or we'll be late for the meeting!" shouted Sasori; already outside the room. "We're already late un!" mumbled a pissed off Deidara.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto woke up in a single white bed. The walls are white, and the curtains are white. Everything in her surroundings is white, but she saw a hint of black. She pulled up her upper body so that she could sit. Beside her, she saw Itachi sitting in a chair, reading a book. Naruto tried to remember the past events.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was a white thing floating in the locker." Said Naruto. Itachi's head turned to Naruto's place, and then he closed his book.

"You passed out in the girl's locker room in the gym, your shirt… 5 of your shirt's button UN buttoned, under Kakashi-sensei." Said Itachi; Naruto looked at Itachi dumbfounded. Naruto's brain won't work well when she just woke up. So she just said "Oh." In a bored tone. One of Itachi's eyebrows cocked up. Naruto yawned.

"Oh, where's Saso-chan? I want to go home. I don't feel so good. My body is so heavy." Whined Naruto. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's because you just woke up." Said Itachi; in a matter of fact tone. Naruto faced Itachi. She leaned her face to Itachi's face, their lips almost touched; Itachi backed away his head; Itachi is starting to get confused on what's happening on her soon-to-be-roommate, but he didn't show it, he's face, emotionless. Naruto leaned her flawless face closer to Itachi's face. Their lips touched each other lightly, and then naruto backed away from Itachi's face, still staring at Itachis face sleepily. Itachi's face blushed, but only for a second, because stopped it, to look remain calm.

"You know what, I just noticed that you're face is so handsome. Why don't you smile? Maybe you'll look more handsome." Said Naruto; in a sleepy tone. Then she plupped her head into the soft pillow and went back to sleep.

Itachi just looked calm, glaring at the window. But on the inside of that emotionless face, was a confused Itachi. His brain was thinking on what he would think.

CCCCCccccc

Kakashi was trying so hard not to chuckle. He saw everything. He woke up next in another bed, and then he saw the whole thing. He really tried his best not to laugh. He chuckled loudly for a few seconds, and then he peeked at Itachi from his white blanket, spacing out. How did he know that, the famous Itachi Uchiha, was spacing out? Because when he chuckled loudly, Itachi didn't notice that he was wide awake. (I wonder what Kakashi sensei is thinking.) And thus, Kakashi-sensei was thinking something perverted again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccccccccccc

Did you guys like it? feel free to point out the mistakes I made in grammar or in spelling! Please review!


	11. it's too boring if it's just said ch 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Detective Conan or Bleach.

Ccccccccccccccc

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG!?!" shouted an angry Hidan, who has a silver hair and well groomed; Deidara slammed both his hands on the table and pointed accusingly at both Sasori and Itachi then shouted "JUST BECAUSE I WAS JOINED IN THIS GROUP SECOND TO THE LAST, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SCAN ORDER ME AROUND YEAH! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THOSE TWO WE'RE SPACING OUT UN! AND THAT SENPAI WITH THE BLACK HAIR ALMOST KILLED ME JUST BECAUSE I INTERRUPTED HIS LITTLE FANTASY YEAH! AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST ORDER THE LAST ONE WHO JOINED THIS STUPID GROUP!"

Tobi stood up from his chair and said in a childish tone "Because Tobi is a good boy and you're bad. That's why they punish you!"

All of the Akatsuki members except for Itachi, Sasori and Deidara sweat dropped then laughed. Then Hidan shouted "How can you be fucking sure? The famous Itachi and Sasori who were always so cold, are fucking laughing?!? Oh, Jashin-sama! I think I'm gonna fucking die!" then Hidan fell off his chair.

"But it's true UN! Sasori-sempai here was spacing out, staring at the stupid window yeah! And this Itachi sempai here was staring at the window too UN! When I interrupted this "prodigy", he lunged at me yeah!" shouted the poor Deidara. They just laughed some more.

Nagato, who has black strait hair and is extremely thin, that he looks like malnourished for a rich kid and has rings in his eyes; who was trying to stop his chuckle, asked Itachi and Sasori "Is it true Itachi-san, Sasori-san?"

Itachi and Sasori didn't respond. The laughing group stopped laughing, and then stared at the two carefully. Each of them shared glances at the other members. "Ahem..." Interrupted Yahiko, who has an orange spiky hair, the weird silence then continued "Is there something bothering you Itachi-san and Sasori-san?"

The two didn't respond. The whole Akatsuki except for the other two stared at Sasori and Itachi shockingly. "Something is really bothering them." whispered Konan to Yahiko and Nagato, who were beside her both side.

"OKAY! Enough chit-chat! We got work to do!" interrupted Yahiko the weird silence. "Haaaai." Answered all of the members, this time, Sasori and Itachi too, bored.

"Now, were here today to talk about the incident that Itachi-san saw, in the gym, girl's locker room…" Explained Nagato, the head of the Akatsuki, then continued "Konan, may you please explain the situation."

A girl with blue hair stood up from her comfortable chair, and then speak loudly enough for everyone in the room "What happened in the gym is that Itachi-san here, found an unconscious freshman, whose shirt is unbuttoned, is underneath an unconscious teacher. Now, we are to decide if the teacher must be fired in this school, or the student to be suspended."

Sasori raised his right hand, then said "If I may." When Nagato approved, Sasori Stood up from this chair and asked a question "May I ask who this freshmen is? And who is this teacher we speak off?"

"The freshmen's name is Ms. Naruto N. Uzumaki and the teacher is Mr. Kakashi Hatake." Asnswered Yahiko, in a polite tone. Sasori's face grew shocked for a second, but then, his face came back to emotionless.

"I would to share with you a little information about Ms. Uzumaki. I know her fully, so she won't do anything like that." Said Sasori

Hidan, stood up from his chair, Sasori glared at him, and then Hidan asked calmly "Has anyone seen that fucking Zetsu?" everyone tried to stop their laughter. Kakuzu whispered to his partner "Hidan, today is not the time to be asking that, especially if were in a serious situation."

Yahiko coughed then said calmly "Zetsu-san is excused today, he have a job to do." Hidan gave grumbled "That fucking dude is so fucking retard. I wish I was him, so that I won't even attend this fucking meeting!"

A guy with black and a lollipop mask jumped up from his chair and said in a girl's tone "Seeeempai! You do know that being a detective is hard. You don't have to badmouth him sem~pai! Zetsu-sempai is a gooooooooood boy!"

"Pfft. Seriously, why did he even have that job?" grumbled Hidan. Yahiko sighed then closed his eyes and shuted to Hidan "OH C'MON! THAT'S HIS TALENT DUDE! YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO RUI N OF HIM BECOMING THE GREATEST DETECTIVE IN KONOHA! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! HIS TALENT IS STALKING THAT'S WHY HE'S SO GREAT AT INVESTIGATING JUST LIKE DETECTIVE CONAN! AND THAT ZETSU HAS A WEIRD…" but Yahiko was cut off by Konan hitting him on his head. Yahiko touched his head.

"Itte te te te! Konan-chaaaaan! Why did you do that for?" shouted Yahiko; while tears coming out of his eyes. Konan glared at Yahiko and said in an emotionless tone "You're worse than Hidan! You two are interrupting the TRUE meaning of this meeting…" Konan glared at Hidan. Hidan just grinned, Konan got angry, so he hit his head too. "You too!" she hissed.

"Cough. Now, let's go back to our topic. And please, DON'T INTERRUPT YOU DAMN RETARDS!" said Nagato. All the Akatsuki members answered 'Haaaaaaai.'; in a bored tone. "Okay. Please continue.

"Ms. Uzumaki is an innocent girl. And Kakashi-sensei won't do something like that. Sure he is a pervert, but he won't so that to anybody. He just likes reading… things" explained Sasori; in a serious tone.

Nagato sighed then stood up from his chair and announced "The meeting is over. They will not get any punishments." Sasori looked at Nagato dumbfounded and asked "That's it? No one will oppose?"

Kisame sighed then said standing up from his chair "Dude. We are just too plain lazy at punishing people." Sasori smirked at Kisame. "You're right. Forgot about that." He said.

Sasori looked for Itachi and then he grabbed his shoulder and asked in a serious tone.

"Where is Naruto? I want to ask some questions." Itachi smirked at him and said "As expected from her bodyguard. She's at the clinic resting." Sasori sighed in relief and then asked in a panicked tone "Wait! What did you say?!?"

Itachi faced Sasori and looked at him in the eye, and then he said in an emotionless tone "I won't repeat myself even if you hate me, because I hate repeating what I just said." Sasori let go of his shoulder then mumbled while running on his way to the clinic "Stupid Uchiha! Think he's so great." Actually, Uchiha Itachi IS great, because he succeed a few of their families company all alone; his grades are straight A's; and his face makes every girl faint.

CCCCcccccccccccccccccccc

When Sasori reached the clinic, he found a widely awake Naruto laughing with Kakashi-sensei. He sat down at the chair beside Naruto's bed and asked in a serious tone "What happened?"

Naruto faced Sasori and said in a cheerful tone "Oh, Kakashi-sensei and I were just talking about on what happened in the locker." Sasori glared at Kakashi for a second and then looked at Naruto again and asked politely "May you tell me what happened in the locker room?"

Naruto gave Sasori a grin then said "You won't believe it! I was changing in the locker room then I heard a creepy laugh then I opened a locker, then I saw a white thing floating in it dattebayo! But the white thingy was just Kakashi-sensei here. I fell unconscious then sensei looked at my face. Because of my horrified face, he told me that he think I was a ghost! That's why he fainted on me! Believe it!

.

Sasori glared at Kakashi then asked in a scary tone "Are you trying to tell me that she is ugly?" Kakashi stared at Sasori then said in a bored tone "Well, I thought she was a ghost because she told me that she was a ghost in a scary tone."

Sasori looked at Naruto and asked "Is that true!?!" Naruto scratched her head and gave Sasori a fake laugh "Well, I was trying to tell him that I saw a ghost, but because I was so scared that I accidentally told him 'IIIIIIIIIIIIII… ghost…. here.'"

Sasori sighed in relief, and then Itachi came in to the room, and then he stood next to Sasori and asked "How are you feeling?"

Naruto gave Itachi a warm smile then said "I'm feeling okay! Thanks for asking…" then she paused for a while then continued "Ah! You won't believe what I just dreamed! I dreamed that I told Byakuya on how handsome he was and smile and then we KISSED!" Naruto squeeled; just like a fan girl. Itachi looked at Naruto shockingly.

"So, you mean you dreamed HIM kissing you?" Itachi asked; in a calm tone. Naruto nodded like a little child. "Ahhhhh. You always talk about that guy." Said Sasori; in a bored tone.

Naruto crossed her arms and said "Hmph! everybody always say that!" Itachi gave Naruto a very small smile and said "What a wonderful dream you have!" Naruto blushes a little. She feels that she was being praised just because of a simple dream.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kakashi, and then he fell from his bed. Naaruto glared at Kakashi and shouted in a pissed tone "What's so funny!?! That's every girl's dream! You guys don't know what a girls' feels!"

Kakashi shake his head and said "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Don't you know that that wasn't a dream? You know, you actually k…" but Kakahsi was stopped by Itachi, who was covering his mouth.

Naruto and Sasori watched Kakashi and Itachi dumbfounded. "What?" they both asked. Itachi glared at Kakashi. "He actually knows how you feel, but he was just joking." Itachi said in his usual tone. Naruto shook her head and said "I don't think that that was close to what he was going to say." Itachi glared at Kakshi, hard. "Actually, that was what I was going to say." Kakashi said in a bored tone, and his face looked confused.

Kakashi looked at Itachi and said in a serious tone "May I talk to you?" Itachi nodded. So Itachi and Kakashi went out of the room. Naruto watched them, confusedly. "Well, I guess I better go to class now!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone. Sasori looked at Naruto worriedly and asked "Are you sure you're okay? It's better if you just rest for a little while longer." Naruto shook her head "Umm-mm. I'm alright! I just fainted. And nothing bad actually happened to me."

"Okay. I better go to class too." Sasori said. They both went out of the room. Sasori run to his class, worried about being late. When he was out of sight, Naruto run to the left. When she reached a split, she saw Kakashi and Itachi from the right of the split hallway. She was curious on what they were going to talk about, so she run after them, then followed until they stopped. She hid herself and listened to their conversation.

"May I ask what are we gonna talk about?" Itachi asked; his hands in his pockets. Kakashi faced Itachi boredly and asked in a bored tone "What was that about?"

Itachi act as if he didn't know what he was talking about "What?"

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you tell her that that dream wasn't true, and she kissed you while she was half asleep?" Kakashi asked; in a bored tone, then he took out his book, reading.

Naruto blushed hard and thought "_I kissed Itachi. So, that means it wasn't really a dream, plus, it was Itachi that I kissed! And it was ME who kissed him! How embarrassing! _" Naruto touched her head becoming dizzy from embarrassment.

Itachi sighed, and said "You don't look like that you wanna know."

"Actually, I'm really curious." Kakashi said while reading on his book. Itachi rolled his eyes and remained quiet. Kakashi peeked at Itachi from his book and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm all ears." He closed his book and put it down. "You shouldn't have to know It." hissed Itachi.

"Pssh_. Please stop trying to interrupt Kakashi sensei! I'm really curious here!"_ Naruto thought; getting irritated at Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyed and said in his usual tone "I'm a teacher. I need to know everything." Itachi sighed in frustration and said "I don't have a choice; you won't stop me until you know it."

"Glad for you to know how stubborn I can be!" he said; his eyed became into an upside down, showing that he was smiling, and gave Itachi a thumbs up.

Itachi sighed and said "The reason that I didn't tell her was because…" but he was cut off by Kakashi "You were embarrassed? C'mon! There's nothing to be embarrassed about it!" Itachi glared at his teacher and hissed "Do you or do you not want to know the reason."

Kakashi waved his right hand lazily trying to make the Uchiha calm down and said lazily "Hai, hai. I was just having fun here." Itachi sighed in frustration and told him the whole reason "As I was saying, the reason that I didn't told her was that she was so happy about her dream. And I don't want to ruin her happiness. Even if it was just a simple lie, it makes her happy, so I don't want to ruin it."

Naruto blushed really hard, that she looks like Sasuke's favorite food, which was tomatoe. Naruto's hands touched her soft cheeks and thought "_I thought Itachi doesn't care about anyone in the world! I guess what Sasuke told me was wrong. I never knew that Itachi was so caring to other people_."

"Oh! I never knew that you care about how other people feel. I guessed wrong." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Itachi rolled his eyes and hissed "Of course I care about how others feel. I don't want to ruin other people's happiness." and then he thought "_If she knew that we kissed, she might not let me stay at her place."_

So Kakashi told him "ohm, how sweet. Well, I think if Naruto-chan heard this, she will fall for you. I think you two will become lovers on the future, just like in the books!" then he gave Itahci a thumbs up.

"Actually, I'm starting to like him Kakashi-sensei." Naruto thought while blushing. Then she runs off to her room.

Itachi stared at Kakashi who was day dreaming perverted things to him and Naruto. He hissed to his sensei "Actually sensei, I wasn't planning on having a relationship with HER. She's a tomboy." Kakashi stared at Itachi and said "Oh c'mon. Maybe she's hiding something that you will like, like a sexy body for example." Itachi rolled his eyes at his perverted teacher.

Okay! All done! Please review!


	12. numbah 12

Whoa! It's been months! Sorry! You know, school and the internet is freaking broken! Arggh! Can't life be so hard? Okay! For bringing this chapter, I made this chapter long? Hehe, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After class was done, Naruto walked out of the classroom. She was exhausted from the previous events. She was supposed to wait for Sasori by the gates, but the blonde had forgotten all about it, because she was thinking too much about the previous events with Itachi, she passed at the school parking lot, which she has no idea that she passed there.

'_I can't believe it dattebayo! I kissed the famous Itachi Uchiha! What am I going to do? And I even heard WHY he didn't tell me that I kissed him! I can't just like him just because of that! I so don't need to focus on boys! I must not! Or I will only end up being heart broken just like in the manga! Focus Naruto! I just need to kiss a Byakuya poster and forget all about this small crush! Yeah! Just like what happened last time! Yeah! Dattebayo!_' thought the blonde; and then she punched the air. All the people all around her stared at her like she's crazy.

"But wait…" she said then she put a finger on her mouth "Maybe that guy really does care about me, but maybe just to keep his reputa-" Naruto was stopped by a hard back, and then she fell down on her butt, her eyes were shut. Ouch! '_Someone's been working out in the gym. Who did I bump in to? Goku_?' thought our main blonde character. When she opened her eyes, she saw the weasel. "Whoa! Speaking of the devil!" shouted Naruto; still sitting on the road.

Itachi stared at Naruto with a blank face. Naruto blushed at the man she saw, remembering what happened a while ago. "Speaking of the devil? May I know if you were talking or thinking about me a little while ago?" the raven haired guy asked Naruto; then he stretched his arm for Naruto to grab his hand. Naruto stared at his hand blankly and then she stood up on her own, and then she patted her butt to take off the dust. She closed her eyes then sighed, thinking for an excuse on what she just shouted. "Dude, I am never a girl who doesn't two-time my boyfriend. And I wasn't thinking or talking about you." Itachi closed his eyes, making his eyes relax, and a smirk on his face and said "Oh? But I was wondering on why you shouted that short sentence a little while ago. And I _never _thought that you will two-time your "boyfriend"."

Naruto puffed her cheeks showing that she is getting mad. _'I am NEVER going to have a crush on this guy! Even if he were the last man in this beautiful world! He's just like any human in this world! They're always teasing me!' _thought the blonde girl.

"You don't have to wonder what that short sentence means! ARGH! Oh my ramen goddess." Naruto shouted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and then said "I don't know what religion you're in, but I am sorry if you got annoyed at my question, but I was just curious."

Naruto scratched her head with her right hand and said "Oops. Sorry Itachi. It's just that, I've been under of a lot of stress lately. He he. Oh, and I shouted THAT because… um… because I was acting like my idol!" and then she gave Itachi a cheeky grin. Itachi didn't believe her but accepted her stupid excuse.

"Let's go to our home together; I have my car here." Said Itachi. Naruto raised her eyebrows.

"Dude, you're things aren't even at my place yet." Said Naruto

"No, you're wrong; my things were now delivered there."

Naruto whistled and asked "How rich, so, did you get any permission from your parents that you're moving for a while?"

Under his eyes have some dark violet lines (You know, like in the anime, when they're disgusted!)

"So? How did it go? I'm the so called "land lady" here, so tell me what their reaction was?" asked Naruto having no idea on what happened to the raven haired weasel. Itachi looked at Naruto tiredly and sighed and said "Please, let's talk about this at the car. "

Naruto nodded and then followed Itachi to his car, which was a black sports car. Naruto groaned and said "Yawn, people this days have no taste on what color to pick, always choosing the color black or red, why didn't you picked the color orange, which will make you're car look more hotter than any car in the whole world!

Itachi raised his right eyebrow and said to Naruto "Let me be frank, you have no sense of style little miss. I mean orange? Pfft, how lame!"

Naruto exploded at Itachi's insult to her favorite color, so she shouted to Itachi "How dare YOU insult my favorite color, and I'm definitely NOT litt-" Naruto cut herself off and checked her height and continued "OKAY! I am not THAT small! "

Itachi was quite shocked about how conscious Naruto can be but he didn't show it, so he said to Naruto to comfort her "But, that what makes you cute."

'_If I can't comfort her, she might not let me live in her place.' _ Itachi thought; and then he sighed. "Pfft, that won't work on me, I mean; almost everybody tells me that I'm cute."

"Hmmm. Do they all have a crush on you?" asked Itachi.

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know, they just tell me that I'm cute."

Itachi opened the car's door and said to Naruto "Let's go." Naruto nodded and ride in the car and then closed the door and then he sat at the driver's seat. He turned the car on and drove his way out of the parking lot. In the middle of the road, Naruto broke the weird silence "Are you really quiet?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. Naruto asked another question "How's school?"

Itachi shrug his shoulders and nagged his head. "Friend?" Itachi sighed. "Studies?" Itachi showed Naruto his face with an expression of what-do-you-expect? Naruto understands what expression says and asked "Straight A's?" Itachi nodded "How about love life!?!" Itachi didn't do any actions, he was thinking, after a few seconds, he just shrugged. Naruto sighed. She don't know on what to say to him, in her class, her saliva always gets dry from blabbering crap, but this time, her mouth is so wet! She really don't know what to say this time, but she remembered her question a while ago at the park, so she asked Itachi "So? How does your permission to your parents go?"

Itachi stiffened; he almost hit a dude with white perm hair wearing a yukata (I don't know what it's called) that has designs of blue waves that he half wore and inside the yukata were all black clothes while riding his scooter.

"OI OI OI! BASTAAAARD! MY JUMP ALMOST FELL FROM MY SHIRT! BAKAAAEEERO! IT'S EVEN THE LATEST ISSUE!!!" shouted the dude

Itachi stopped the car and get out of his car, the perm white haired guy stopped his ride too and stand up from his motorcycle and walked in front of Itachi. The perm haired guy eyed Itachi. Naruto went off the car and went beside Itachi.

"Um… sorry?" murmured Naruto

The perm haired guy eyed Naruto; he put his two cleanest fingers in her nose and shouted "Bakaerooooo!"

"Ittttai!!! What the hell is your problem! It's just a stupid jump!" shouted Naruto

"Baka! You talk like you don't read jump!" shouted the white haired dude

"ARRGH! I do read it, but I'm not that sensitive about my jump!"

Itachi hit Naruto's head and forced her head to lower it and said "Please accept my humble apology for my friend's attitude towards you. Please forgive us for what we have done."

"GIIIIN-SAAAN!" shouted a boy with glasses "A JOB! SOMEONE WANTS TO HIRE US! HURRY UP!"

"That'll wait, for now, I have something to do." said the Gin dude "For me to forgive you, I want you to do something for me."

Itachi and Naruto raised their heads and asked what it was. "Well..." said Gin "my arm really hurts and I need some money to examine it to the hospital! Ittai! It really hurts!"

"Gin-san! This is no time to play jokes! You don't need to beg for other people for money!" said the megane and pulled Gin's ear to his motorcycle

"Ittai! Ittai! Ittttaaaaiiii! Okay, okay! Let's go!" shouted Gin

"I am sorry for Gin-san's attitude! Please forgive him, he's actually really nice." Said the megane while bowing

"No, we are sorry for our attitude."

"Jan ne!" said the megane and waved his hand to Itachi and Naruto. And they went off, Naruto and Itachi went in the car and went in their way.

"Let's continue where we left off." Said Naruto while grinning

"Well, I have permission from my mom, it goes like this…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Flashback…_

_Itachi looked for his mom at the Uchiha manor, the house was so freaking big, that he couldn't even find ONE person! At last, he found his mom, she has the same raven black hair as Sasuke and Itachi, but, her beautiful black eyes, which Sasuke got, at the living room squealing like fan girl from the show she was watching. Itachi sighed and asked his mother "Mother, do you have a minute?"_

"_No." answered Uchiha Mikoto; Itachi sighed at his mother and gave himself a sit beside her mother at the couch. Mikoto paused the television and smiled at Itachi and said "Oh! I was just joking! So? What is it?"_

"_I need permission on staying to a friend's house for a while, so that I could have a little vacation from uncle Madara." Said Itachi in a calm tone. Mikoto put a finger on her chin thinking and after a few seconds, "Who is this friend of yours? Don't lie to me." said Mikoto while smiling._

"_Her name is Naruto N. Uzumaki. She's my new friend who doesn't know anything about my situation."_

"_But, are you sure it's all right for her not to know?"_

"_Yes, mother."_

"_Kyaaaa!" shouted Mikoto "This is going to be a love story just like in the prime time shows!_

"_Mother, please don't expect anything from us. We are not going to be together. And she's not my type."_

"_Ohhhh! Joy killer! But, you'll never know what will happen in the future! Sigh, you and your father are so alike, always a joy killer!"_

_Itachi sighed, he put his hand on his mother's hand and said "Mother-" but he was cut off by his mother._

"_Was she cute? Show me some of her pictures okay! And that's an order; bring her here sometime in the future okay? Tell me all about her! What was her name again?"  
_

"_Hai???" Itachi doesn't know what his mother just told him, for she talked so fast._

"_Hai? What kind of a name is that?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

"And she went on and on about things I don't care." Said Itachi. Naruto stared at Itachi.

"…" Naruto said nothing; all she did was staring at him. Itachi noticed Naruto staring at him and sighed.

"Please stop doing that, you're annoying Me." said Itachi. Naruto stopped staring at him

"_Jeez, is it wrong to stare at his eyes?" thought Naruto_

"It's your long eyelashes that are bugging me; it's weird on how good it looks to a guy." Naruto said unconsciously. Itachi sighed and said nothing; he just continued his driving to their destination. They passed by a fast food called Mc Donald's. Naruto shouted.

Itachi stopped the car and asked "What's wrong?!?"

"There's a new happy meal there! And the happy meal is Mirmo de Pon! Itachi! I don't have enough money with me today! Can you buy that to me!?!" shouted Naruto to Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto like she was crazy.

"You're 16 years old, and you want a freaking happy meal!?!" shouted Itachi

"Hey! Nobody's too old or too young to buy a happy meal! And it's only for today! It's Mirmo were talking about here you bastard!" shouted Naruto back at Itachi

Itachi sighed _"Endure it, she won't let you live at her place if I don't buy that freaking, stupid, useless happy meal!"_

"Or else I won't let you live at my place!" shouted Naruto. Naruto smirked at Itachi, Itachi glared at her. Itachi eyed her pocket and snatched her wallet, but Naruto didn't saw that coming, she noticed that Itachi has her wallet when he waved it in front of her.

"Teeeme! Give it back!" shouted Naruto; while trying to grab her wallet from Itachi, too bad she couldn't reach it, for Itachi's arms were too long. Itachi pushed Naruto's head, which makes Naruto not reach the wallet more. Itachi checked what's inside the wallet with his other hand.

"Five credit cards, an ATM card, a bunch of anime photos, some stupid membership cards and 70,000 Konoha yen. And you want me to pay?!?" Itachi said in an irritated tone.

"HEY! I've been saving those for things!" shouted Naruto

_Beeeeep. Beeeep, beeeep!_ Itachi and Naruto heard the honking of the cars behind them.

"FUUUUUUCK YOOOOUU! STOP THAT FUCKING LOVER'S QUARREL OF YOURS AND DO IT IN ANOTHER FUCKING PLACE! YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING ROAD FOR JASHIN'S SAKE!" shouted a man with silver hair (I wonder who it was? Ya'll know who that dude was!)

Itachi stomped the gas pedal, and then the car ran. Naruto opened the window of the car and took her head out of the window. Itachi pulled her skirt to stop her, but Naruto didn't give up of taking her head out.

"You're such an idiot! It's dangerous to take out your head from the window of the car!" shouted Itachi. Itachi tried his best on stopping Naruto, at the same time drive. They almost hit a truck and finally, Naruto took out her head from the window and shouted at the top of her lung "DON'T WORRY MIRMO! I SHALL COME BACK TO BUY YOU!!!"

Naruto took her head back in the car. He stared at Itachi and noticed he was blushing like a tomato. Naruto was confused on why he was blushing.

"Are you blushing because I did that?" asked Naruto. Itachi just concentrated his eyes, not looking nor peeping at Naruto. Itachi sighed, but still blushing.

"_Shit! How am I going to tell her that I accidentally pulled her skirt DOWN? I think she hasn't noticed that I'm seeing her orange fish cake printed panties! What an idiot! Doesn't she feel cold without her skirt?!?" _thought Itachi

"Brrrr! It's so cold Itachi! Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked while embracing herself. Itachi peeked at her at the corner of his eyes. Naruto let herself go from her tight embrace and put her hands on her lap. Naruto felt her skin, not her skirt. So she rubbed her hands at her lap and looked at her lap.

"WHAT THE HELL!?! WHY AM I NOT WEARING MY SKIRT!?! SO THAT'S WHY IT'S SO DANG COLD!" shouted Naruto. Itachi sighed and stopped at a gasoline station. Itachi went down the car and breathed in heavily. Naruto wore her skirt and went down too.

"Itachi! Teme!" shouted Naruto. People around them were looking at the arguing couple.

"Please accept my apology. I was pulling your skirt while driving, and then I accidentally pulled it down." Itachi said in a calm tone. Naruto sighed and put her right hand to her forehead.

"That's not what I meant dude. Why didn't you just tell me?" Naruto said trying to calm herself down. "I know it was an accident, but why didn't you just tell me about it."

"Because I didn't want to embarrass you." Itachi said in a calm tone. Naruto sighed and said "You don't understand a woman's feelings Itachi. And you did embarrass me."

"Does this mean you're not letting stay at your place?" asked Itachi. Naruto sighed and grinned and said "Who said about not letting you stay? A promise is a promise!"

"Does that mean you forgive me?" asked Itachi.

"Well duh. C'mon, let's go home." Said Naruto. Itachi sighed and then formed a very small smile.

"And stop that smirking! It annoys me!" shouted Naruto. Itachi frowned at Naruto and murmured "I wasn't smirking." Naruto walked her way to the car but she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" murmured Naruto. Naruto looked at the man she bumped into and "HOLY POOP ON A STICK!"

The man was half black and white with green hair, wearing a brown detective coat. "Fuck you." Said the black side; while the other said "I'm sorry!"

"Naruto! What's the problem?" asked Itachi and looked at the weird dude "Zetsu! Long time no see! How's your job?"

"It's fine. A little boring, the cases were too easy." Said the white side.

"Naruto, this is Zetsu, Zetsu, Naruto." said Itachi

"You're new make out toy?" asked the black Zetsu

"You idiot. They're the ones that are sticking their tongue in my mouth. I'm just responding." Itachi said

"Whatever." Said the black

"Hi weird dude who has two attitude." Said Naruto while waving her right hand at Zetsu.

"Explain to this idiot why I am two in one!" said the white Zetsu

"Zetsu here is no weirdo, he was born like this, and they're supposed to be twins. But, they're in one body. Got it?" said Itachi

"Kind of. It's like an anime here, I mean, two in one, it's like you're from the anime DNAngel! Except, they take turns on the body." Said Naruto

Zetsu sighed and went to his car without saying goodbye to them. Itachi glared at Naruto and sighed. _"He's really pissed off."_ Thought Itachi.

"What's his problem? Said Naruto and sighed. "Let's just go home." Said Itachi

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto and Itachi have now arrived at the condominium, Naruto and Itachi's way to her place was quiet. Naruto ran her way to the living room's sofa and jumped at the sofa.

"Ah! Home sweet home! Where's your stuff Itachi, I was expecting it'll be a lot of boxes in this place, yet, not a single box!" Said Naruto

"They're in my room." Answered Itachi. Naruto watched Itachi go to his room. Naruto stood up from the couch and followed Itachi to his room. First, she peeked at Itachi who was watching the wall, for a rich dude, he only has a few boxes and bags. His room only has dirty white walls and ceiling, there are even a few cracks at the wall and spider webs, and dust all over, and even the carpet wasn't cleaned, the window is huge, you can see the hall city just by the window, but has no curtains, but has a small balcony.

"Hey! Sorry, I really didn't prepared you're arrival. It's too simple and dirty too. It's Saturday tomorrow, so let's buy some stuff and pimp it a little or a lot!" said Naruto as she enter the room.

"No, this is alright, I am just borrowing this room." Itachi said as he went to the corner where his stuff was. Naruto run at Itachi and bumped him as hard as she can to stop him from going to his stuff, so Itachi is now on the floor staring at Naruto, shocked.

"No! I am the so called "land lady" here, so I want this room to be pimped!" ordered Naruto to Itachi. Itachi sighed and blinked and then stared at the floor.

"And where do I sleep?" asked Itachi; still staring at the floor. Naruto put her right index finger on her lip.

"Hmmmm. Well, the other room has full of junks. The living room is too cold, why not in my room? You'll use the futon I have!" said Naruto. Itachi sighed and said "It can't be helped."

"Hehe! SO! What's for dinner?" asked Naruto to Itachi. Itachi stood up from the floor and sighed.

"Fine, I'll cook." Itachi sighed and thought _"But I don't know how to cook, oh well. It doesn't matter."_

Itachi went into the beautiful shiny American styled kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Naruto followed him and smiled. She watched Itachi while smiling.

"Yeah! I want some home made ramen please!" shouted Naruto at Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes. Naruto left Itachi and went into the living room; she sat in front of the television and turned on the TV and PS2.

Itachi, on the other hand, was looking for a cook book, good thing she has a lot of cookbooks about ramen. He flipped the pages and picked the miso ramen.

"Let's see…" murmured Itachi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yatta! I've unlocked another movie!" shouted Naruto. Naruto smell something burning, but she just shrugged it off. "He is a genius after all, what else he can't do?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto heard Itachi shouted those words, so she paused the game and ran to the kitchen and saw Itachi burn a pot of something. The kitchen was now full of black smoke. Naruto turned off the stove and then grabbed the fire extinguisher out of no where and extinguished the pot.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?" shouted Naruto "THERE'S NOT A SINGLE WINDOW HERE TOO! ONLY THIS THING ON THE CEILING CAN ABSORB THE STINKING SMOKE!"

"Um, Naruto, I'm right beside you, you don't need to shout any more." Itachi whispered at Naruto's ear. Naruto stopped extinguishing the pot and glared at Itachi and then put her hands on her hips.

"So? What's your explanation?" asked Naruto. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know how to cook." Itachi said

"Jeez, you can say that again, I mean, isn't it obvious? What did you burn?" asked Naruto

"It didn't burned, it over flowed or something like that and then it smoked really hard and black smoke started to form. I was boiling water." Murmured Itachi

"Water? You mean you were only boiling water and it burned?!? Don't you know how to boil water? And you call this noodles?!?" shouted Naruto while pointing at the dough with different odd shapes.

"Please forgive me." said Itachi while bowing his head. Naruto sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"You could've just told me that you couldn't cook. Sigh, as expected from the Uchiha clan, doesn't even know how to boil water." Said Naruto.

"I am very sorry." Said Itachi. Naruto sighed and grabbed five cup noodles; she threw a cup noodle at Itachi, which Itachi caught.

"Let's eat this for tonight. But first, I'll teach you how to boil water in a kettle." Said Naruto; in a cheerful tone. Naruto smiled at Itachi. Itachi stare at the cup noodle oddly and just shrugged.

"NARUTO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?" shouted Sasori

"Whoa! When did you appear?" said Naruto in a bored tone and then she picked her nose. Sasori slapped Naruto's hand.

"Don't pick your nose! It's disgusting and you're a girl!" shouted Sasori.

"I can't help it! My nose is dirty and full of shit!" shouted Naruto back at Sasori

"Then use a tissue!"

"The tissue is too far!"

"Then use some kind of fabric!"

Itachi covered his ears by his hands and went out of their sight. He went into the balcony of his room and sighed "Those idiots are so noisy, they're going to kill me from hunger before they even finish their conversation." murmured Itachi.

After a few hours, Itachi peeped at the Kitchen; nobody was there, so he peeped at Naruto's room and saw her crying on her bed. Itachi went inside the room and then sat next to the sobbing Naruto.

"Shh, don't cry." Said Itachi

"I-I-I-I-I'm not crying! There's s-something in my e-eye." Said Naruto.

Her face was covered by her huge fox doll. Itachi moved nearer to Naruto and hugged her.

"Shhh, don't worry, just tell me why you are not crying." Itachi said in a soft tone

"I'm not an idiot! Asking me why I am not crying? Can't you see that I'm crying?"

"Okay, tell me."

"Sasori is mad at me. I hate it when he is mad at me, I don't want him to be mad!"

Itachi sighed and then lift Naruto's head form the doll and made her face him and said "Listen, all you have to do is say sorry, so that he won't be mad again, okay?"

"H-hai."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

The next day…

"Oi! Itachi!" shouted Naruto. Itachi, sitting on the living room's sofa, stared at Naruto from his book. "What?"

"I wasn't crying last night. I-I-I was acting like my idol." Said Naruto. Itachi cocked an eyebrow and murmured a WTF?

Naruto walked out from the living room to the door to the outside of the condominium.

"Where are you going?" asked Itachi to Naruto.

"Nowhere!" shouted Naruto.

Itachi sighed and followed Naruto secretly. Itachi was really curious on where she was going. Itachi peeped from the door and saw Naruto stopped at the door next to them. Naruto knocked and then the door opened. She murmured something and then she run away to wherever her feet want to.

Itachi didn't follow her; instead he rang the doorbell of the door where Naruto murmured something. The door opened revealing Sasori.

"Hey. May I come in?" asked Itachi. Sasori sighed and murmured a sure. Itachi went inside, the condominium was just like Naruto's, but it the condominium was full of art. On the coffee table, on the sofa, on the walls everywhere! Itachi sat at one of the green couched with some sort of puppet hanging on its arm. He stared at the coffee table with a metal angel on it with a devil beside it.

Sasori sat at the couch and said "So? What are you here for?"

"I came to ask about Naruto. Last night after you fought, she was like a little child crying saying that you were mad at her."

Sasori sighed and murmured "I knew it."

Itachi went in the room. His condominium was just like Naruto's, but his has so many arts everywhere you look. The couch and sofa has some kind of puppet hanging on their arms, the coffee table has a metal angel praying and a metal devil with a huge fork. The walls are full of paintings while the ceiling has a black and white abstract painting on it. Itachi stared at the robot spitting fire on the ceiling, some kind of monsters or demons and many more weird paintings. Sasori noticed Itachi still staring at the ceiling.

"That's what you call an abstract painting, but these days, some call it Toki Doki or graffiti or something." Said Sasori

"It's a little confusing, but it looks good." Said Itachi; still staring at the ceiling. Sasori sighed and take a sit at the sofa.

"Ehem. Please have a seat." Said Sasori. Itachi stopped staring at the ceiling and said "Ah. Thank you."

Itachi took a seat and stared at the paintings on the walls. Sasori sighed.

"Uhm. You need a drink or something?" asked Sasori

"Ah, no thank you. I'm okay." Said Itachi.

Sasori watched Itachi staring at his arts. Sasori was about to get pissed off to Itachi.

"You do know that I hate waiting?" asked Sasori

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to ask about Naruto, is she normally like that, I mean, she cries." Said Itachi

"She's always like that, or so that's what Temari says."

"Why doesn't she want to show her tears to others?"

"Because she knows that she'll make them worried. She's a very sweet girl, once you get to know her, she doesn't want you to see you sad or worried. She always keeps what she was thinking, so she always uses anime as her excuse."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know much about her actually, that's the only thing that Temari

Told me. Temari is the only girl in the whole world that knows what she's thinking. I tried to help her, but she's a stubborn girl, I'm quite surprised that she showed to you that she cried."

"Not even her parents?"

"Not even her parents or Grandma Chiyo…" Said Sasori and then he whispered "…or me."

"So where is this Temari girl now?"

"She's in Suna. At first, so the whole family moved here too, but Naruto's parents must go back to Suna so Naruto is the only one here, for all the things that they have given to me, that's why I'm here."

"Oh."

"Oh, and there's one more thing that I know about her. She is an otaku right? So, sometimes, she accidentally spends her money to anime, because it's the only thing that makes her not lonely or so that's what I think."

"Not even her friends help her?"

"Well, most of her money was spending with her friends, so maybe she spends money just to be with them. You know teenagers like us always spend money when we go to the mall. I tried to always be with her, but, she doesn't allow me to see what's inside that shield of hers."

"She must be hard to understand. I hope I can help her." murmured Itachi, but Sasori heard what he had just murmured. So Sasori cocked an eyebrow and asked "Are you having feelings to Naru-chan?"

"Not exactly, I just know how she feels."

"Hmmm. You sometimes do all the work of the Akatsuki."

"Well, thanks for the information about Naruto-chan." Itachi said while standing up from the chair

"Whatever. If you lay a single finger at Naru-chan, let's see what'll happen." Said Sasori; while glaring at Itachi.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went on his way outside. Itachi went into their apartment and saw Naruto plating with her PS2.

"Hey! Itachi! Let's go shopping later! I'll go call our friends first." Said Naruto; and then she paused her game and then she stood up and called anyone she could think of.

"Yoh! What do you say if we pimp the room in my place? Be here in an hour okay?" Naruto said in her phone

"I'll call my friends too." said Itachi

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After an hour, every friends of Naruto came at her place and also the Akatsuki, except for Zetsu who has another case.

"Tell me again on why are we here?" whined Sakura, sitting beside Sasuke at the sofa.

"We're here to pimp up Naruto's other room."

"And why are the Akatsuki here?" Sakura asked again

"Duh, they're here to help." Said Yahiko; who was sitting in the floor

"OKAY! Is everyone here?" asked Naruto, who between Sasori and Itachi, in front of everyone.

"Argh. Deidara isn't here." Murmured Sasori

"Let's wait for a little while okay Sasori?" begged Naruto

Sakura stood up from the couch and then walked behind Naruto and whispered to her "Why didn't you told me you were close to the FAMOUS Akatsuki."

Naruto just shrugged. And then the door bell rang.

"FINALLY! Took him long enough." Said Sasori; really pissed off. Naruto opened the door and saw Deidara's hands have a mouth!

"Holy ramen goddess!" shouted Naruto and then run between Sasori and Itachi. "What's wrong Naruto?" asked a concern Sasori

"Haha! You fell for it blondie! Yeah!" shouted Deidara; while going in the room. Deidara showed his hands to everyone and everyone shouted disgusted.

"Fucking Deidara! You're so full of shit!" shouted Hidan

"Yeah! This is just make-up un! This is art! Yeah!" said Deidara

"It looks so real Deidara." Said Konan quite impressed

"See? How come Konan likes it un?!?" said Deidara

"Whatever. Okay! Everyone who is an artist here come to me! Let's make a little doodle here for the room." said Sasori

Deidara, Sai, and Konan went to Sasori and then went on the coffee table full of art materials papers, pencils and some coloring materials. Everybody watched them draw. Everyone was amazed at how good they are at drawing. After an hour, they've finished the designs for the room. Konan will choose the furniture, Sai drew the walls, Deidara drew the displays and Sasori drew the ceiling. Itachi liked how they designed his room but didn't show it.

"Wait, who's going to pay all of this," asked Naruto

"Uhm, Naruto, it's your room, your expenses. UN" Said Deidara

"It is my room, but…" Naruto was now confused and then Itachi whispered to Naruto "just tell them you're going to pay, but the truth I will pay."

"I will pay." Said Naruto out loud and then Sasori sighed.

"Some pf you brought your cars right, so we'll just have to use all those cars, some of you will share a ride at the others car, okay?" Shouted Itachi

Everyone just nodded. They all went down to the lobby.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa! So many hotties!" said Karin

Zetsu rolled his eyes and said "Those are all Naruto's friends you idiot."

"I don't care. I just want to know their numbers." Said Karin

Zetsu and Juugo just followed Karin, who was going to Naruto's groups' way.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yawn, what time is it?" asked Shikamaru

"Dude, it's only 10 a.m. and you're already sleepy?" shouted Kiba

"Well duh. You're talking about Shikamaru." Said Ino

"Hi there!" somebody shouted

"Huh? What'cha doing here?" asked Naruto confusedly

"Oh Naruto! You're my neighbor, what are neighbors for?" said Karin loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. Everyone turned their heads at the red headed girl with black square glasses which is called Karin.

"Oh! Are these all your friends? Why don't you introduce me to them?" asked Karin

Zetsu and Juugo just rolled their eyes. Sasuke approached Zetsu and Juugo and chatted with them, Sasuke and they are quite close actually.

"So Naruto-chan?" said Karin

"OH! Suuuuure." Said Naruto "Everyone! This is Karin…"

Karin smirked.

"She's my mortal enemy. So remember, don't talk to her because she might spread some rumors about you. Because she just did that to me." Continued Naruto loud enough for everyone to hear what she said.

Sasuke smirked and whispered to Naruto "Nice one." And Naruto whispered back "Thanks."

Everyone glared at Karin.

"Hehe. Bye bye." Said Karin and then walked out of their sight muttering curses.

Zetsu and Juugo stayed at the group. Zetsu smirked and said "Ahhh. How boring without me teasing Karin, where should we go next Juugo?"

"Hey! Why not come with us? We're going to the mall to buy some pimping stuff for the room?' asked Naruto

"You sure? I mean, we're Karin's friends… more or less." Said Juugo

"Pfft, that's Karin and you're you. If you're not coming, then don't come." Said Naruto

Zetsu grinned and followed Naruto's groups. Juugo also came with the gang.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody is now at the parking lot…

"Okay! Who's going to have a ride at whoever you want to ride with, tells him or her. And to all the drivers, we're going to the Konoha mall, which is a few blocks from here!" shouted Naruto.

"Okay, who's going to have a ride with me?" asked Neji. Lee and Tenten went beside Neji and smiled at him.

"Osu! Neji my friend, let's have this youthful ride together!" shouted Lee. Tenten sighed and said to his friend Lee "Lee, you don't have to shout it."

Sasuke stepped forward at the group and… he just stood there and watched everybody. Everybody just watched him.

"Oi! Teme, what's your problem? Are you going to show your fugly ass?" shouted Naruto. A vein popped out of Sasuke's forehead, so he pulled Naruto and then whispered "You're such an idiot! I'm just going to see who's going to have a ride with me, because if I shouted it out loud, you're stupid friend who has a bubblegum hair will be my first customer!"

Naruto looked at Sakura, Sakura stared at Naruto confusedly. And then Sasuke slapped Naruto at her right cheek and then he whispered "You idiot! Don't look at her; she might have another fantasy going on in her freaking head!"

"TEME! DO YOU HAVE TO SLAP ME!?! Sigh, but we still didn't get what was going in your duck butted head of yours; I mean, walking in front of us and then just stare at us? Do you think we'll know what's going on with you're freaking duck butt head of yours? Geez, just give Sakura a ride, I know she'll be happy with just that." Shouted Naruto and then whispered.

"She wants me to take her to her home before and I denied, you know your friend's freaking head, as hard as taking of the chewed bubblegum on your pants. She's like that you idiot!"

"I know my friend! And she happens to be very nice! Just give her a ride please, just once."

"And why should I do that? I can't drive with her in my car! Her arms will be stuck in my arm, which is harder to drive!" Sasuke said quickly thinking of an excuse to make Naruto's friend to be not near him. Sasuke doesn't like Sakura at all, he thinks that Sakura was just being together with Naruto because she was popular, Naruto is really popular at the school for being so cheerful and cute, but Naruto doesn't know that she has a hundred of fans, Naruto thinks that she is infamous, she began to be called 'infamous' because that's what she calls herself. Most of the boys tried to be friends with her, but she becomes a little quiet when it comes to other people. Even Sasuke has a hard time opening the shell from her.

Most of the boys in their school tease her as 'kit baka', because she looks like a fox and is an idiot. That's how the other boys get to be close to her, so most of the time, she always gets an argument with the other boys, but she not knew that that's what the boys' like.

"Please endure it Sasuke. Please, just one ride. Do this for me." begged Naruto. Sasuke sighed; Sasuke has a soft heart when it comes to his dear friend Naruto.

"Okay, but you'll have to ride at my car okay?" said Sasuke

"WHAT? But I'm going to have a ride with Sai, and we already agreed to it. So please endure it without me, I'm really sure that Zetsu and Juugo will have a ride with you." said Naruto

"Fine." Said Sasuke; finally giving up.

"So, who's going to have a ride with me?" shouted Sasuke. Sakura squealed and run next to Sasuke and pushed Naruto out of his side and then she hugged his right arm. Naruto just shrugged and went beside Sai, and then she smiled to him, which Sai returned another smile. Juugo and Zetsu went at the left side of Sasuke and then Zetsu gave Sasuke a grin, while Juugo, a stare.

"Who wants a ride me?!?" shouted Kiba. Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Ino went to his side.

"Shikamaru?!? Didn't you bring your car?" asked Ino. Shikamaru sighed and said "It's too troublesome to drive."

"It's your choice SHikamaru, or your cars going to rust from being unused too much." Said Chouji

"How about in my car?" asked Nagato; Konan went to his side. Nagato gave Yahiko a confused look and asked "aren't you going to have a ride with us?"

Yahiko grinned and said "No thanks, I'll go with Neji here! I want a little change too, and I want to know more about the juniors of our school before we graduate!"

"Whatever." Said Nagato; and Konan just smiled.

"How about at my fucking car?" shouted Hidan; Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara went to his side. Itachi shrugged and said "I guess I'll go alone."

"WAIIIIT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TOBI, YOU GUYS ARE SO BAD!" shouted Tobi. Still wearing his mask.

"So you're the one who's going to have a ride with me?" asked Itachi at the Tobi who was catching his breath.

"Hai!" shouted Tobi. Itachi muttered something and went to his black car.

"Hey, how come ya'll forget about me? You know the blue dude." Said Kisame

Itachi sighed and glared at Kisame and said "Fine, you can have a ride at my car."

After everybody has chosen their ride, they all went off to the Konoha mall.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On their way to Konoha mall, everything wasn't so well.

Neji was the one who was driving and beside him was Lee, and at the back were Tenten and Yahiko.

"Oh Neji, I am so honored to be riding at your car! It feels so youthful!" said Lee; Lee is Neji's best friend and is very loyal to his friends. He is a very active guy, he likes Sakura, because when Lee has been bruised on the knee, Sakura happens to have a first aid kit, that's how he started to like her.

"Well duh, the car is so freaking cool! I mean, Ferrari!?! Only rich family owns cars like this!" said Tenten; Neji sighed at his friends noise. Yahiko snored and said "Ferrari? Don't you know that Ferrari is so cheap for a guy like me." Yahiko said proudly. A vein popped out of Neji's forehead. Tenten and Lee were amazed at their sempai.

"Wow! How rich are you Yahiko-sempai? You are so cool!" exclaimed Tenten

"Yes! My youthful sempai, I can feel the youth inside you flowing out little by little! Sempai, you are so amazing! I adore you're youthfulness sempai." shouted Lee

"Well, our company is very large, don't you know that our company is the greatest in Konoha and in Iwa, compared to the Hyuuga, they are great only in Konoha. And you know what, me parents gave me a private plane for my birthday last year. Cool huh?" said Yahiko; his nose is becoming long just like Pinocchio for being so boastful. Neji's mouth twitches when he heard Yahiko underestimate Yahiko.

"Wow sempai! You're so cool! We only get to ride at the 3rd class whenever we go for a vacation." Said Tenten; Lee sighed and said "Rich people… it's a good thing I am a very youthful poor man."

"Well my parents gave me a private jet when I was ten sempai." Neji said and then he smirked at his sempai. Yahiko smelled something, and what he just smelled is a challenge so he (Yahiko) said "Okay, I'm up for it. My parents taught me how to swim when I was three." Neji's mouth twitched madly, so he let go of the wheel and faced Yahiko face to face that he could almost kiss him.

"HA! My parents taught me how to drive when I was only seven!"

"My parents taught me how to drive a plane when I was only five!"

"I learned how to spell Mississippi when I was only four!"

"Who cares if you know how to spell Mississippi or knows how to song ABC's because I've been circumcised when I was three! And I didn't cry! Take that!"

"I've been circumcised when I was 1! And I didn't feel a thing!"

Tenten sighed, she was getting annoyed, their stories were a little exciting at first but after a few lines, it's getting annoying. Tenten knows that Neji doesn't like to lose, and Neji will do anything to win, except for cheat, and then she noticed that his Yahiko sempai and Neji are the same, this argument will never end. She remembered that Neji was the one who was supposed to be driving, so she panicked a little and saw that Lee was holding the wheel.

"My youthful friends please stop you argument or we'll have an accident." Lee shouted in a panicked tone. "NO!" shouted both Neji and Yahiko.

Let's see how the guys in Kiba's car 'truck are doing. Kiba, of course is the one who was driving, beside him is Ino and at the back are Chouji and Shino.

"Argh, Kiba! It smells like dog here! Have you ever washed your stupid truck?!?" shouted Ino disgustingly while pinching her nose and sticking out her tongue.

"Well for your information miss, this car happens to be washed just yesterday." Kiba shouted back at Ino. "Ino-san, we shouldn't shout at the driver or he'll be distracted from his driving, and also we must not complain to the owner of the car, it is very rude, we must be thankful for giving us a ride." Shino said in his emotionless tone. "See, why you don't be like Shino. Be a quite good girl Ino, or our friend Shikamaru won't be able to finish his beauty rest."

"_There goes Shino again with his manners." _Ino and Chouji thought. Chouji was munching his chips, and a few chips landed on the ground, Kiba saw this at the rearview

"Ahhhh! Chouji, stop dirtying my car, I told you guys that I just washed this car yesterday!" shouted Kiba at Chouji. "Kiba, why are you being a clean freak today just like how Neji is?" asked Chouji. Kiba grinned and said "Don't you want it? It's a once in a life time opportunity to be a clean freak."

"Or maybe, you're having a date tomorrow and don't want to clean it later." Said Ino; Ino was squealing like mad, she loves anything romantic and easily gets excited over those. She always makes a way on who she thinks fits together to become a couple, which seldom ends to a bad ending.

"_So noisy and troublesome, I can't sleep with all the noise. I'll just have a ride with Neji's group later, I'm sure it will be more quite" _thought Shikamaru, oh how wrong was he!

"Hey, Shikamaru… are you sleeping?" asked Chouji, and then Shikamaru just replied "…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Chouji

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all for today folks! Okay! Again, I apologize ne~! please review!


End file.
